Acechada por el peligro
by Leonor Dreakin
Summary: Cuando Misaki va a una excursion al Museo de Ciencias, no se imagina ni un instante que va a asistir a un robo. Peor aun, Charlotte, la nueva chica en Seika de la que se ha hecho amiga, parece conocer a los ladrones. Al instante, la vida de Misaki y las personas que mas quiere se ven amenazadas, porque cuando el peligro acheza los lazos con los demas son mas temibles que nunca...
1. Monos, gatos y ladrones

_En primer lugar, decir que los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. Gracias, Hiro, por habernos presentado a Misaki, Usui y el resto de personajes-que-me-comeria-en-cualquier-momento (excepto Tora, que me tengo un odio profundo, lo siento para sus fans -'). Bueno, pues alla va la historia, que la disfruteeeeeeeen!_

* * *

**1. Monos, gatos... y ladrones**

- ... y esta es la razón por la que los hombres descienden del homo sapiens sapiens –explicaba el guía–, él mismo teniendo como antecedente el primate.

La clase de Misaki había ido a ver el Museo de las Ciencias de la ciudad. Un verdadero desafío para la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, ya que mientras que las chicas escuchaban atentamente al guía, los chicos no hacían más que crear problemas. Ahora mismo se estaba dando uno:

- Has visto Sanshita, todos somos descendientes del mono excepto tú, que lo sigues siendo –se escuchó decir a Usui en ese momento–.

- ¡Misakiiiiiiii! –se quejó lloriqueando el aludido–.

Por quinta vez desde que habían entrado en el Museo, Misaki se vio obligada a intervenir y separar los dos chicos.

- ¡Shintani! ¡Deja ya de lloriquear! ¡Y tú, Usui, deja de acosarle!

- ¿Misa-chan quiere que solo la acose a ella? –se burló Usui haciendo ojos de perrito inocente–.

- ¡Maldito alienígena pervertido!

- Pero Misakiiiiiii… protesto Shintani con voz infantil.

- ¡Deja ya de comportarte como un crio! dijo alguien detrás de Misaki.

Era Charlotte, la chica francesa que había llegado hace un mes. Su familia se había mudado a Japón por el trabajo de sus padres, los cuales murieron poco después en un accidente de coche. Charlotte se quedó al cuidado de una tía de orígenes japoneses cuyos escasos recursos financieros determinaron la escolarización de la joven en Seika. Bajo su aire dulce, Charlotte tenía un carácter duro que empeoraba con la presencia de Shintani. No les soportaba a él y sus _enfantillages_* como ella decía.

- Vámonos Misaki –le dijo a la Presidenta señalando al resto de la clase, que se iba hacia la siguiente parte del recorrido–.

- _Hai_, vamos.

Media hora más tarde, la visita se había terminado.

- Ahora tendrán un cuarto de hora para visitar algunas de las estancias que no hemos visto, relajarse en nuestra cafetería o comprar algo en nuestra tienda –informo el guía–. A las 7:15 deben estar en la entrada del museo junto con sus profesores.

- ¿Charlotte, qué tal si vamos a ver los animales disecados?

- _Bonne idée*_, Misaki.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia esa parte del museo, seguidas de Usui y Shintani. Vieron koalas, tigres, loros, cobras, mariposas tan grandes como sus manos… Al llegar a la sección de los chimpancés, Usui se paró un momento. Su mirada pensativa atrajo la atención de Misaki.

- ¿Qué pasa Usui?

La cara del rubio se volvió hacia ella, pasando de ser seria a ser de perrito.

- Ya está con su mirada de _Chat Botté*_ –dijo Charlotte con su marcado acento francés.

Charlotte había comparado esa mirada con la del gato con botas de _Shrek_ y desde entonces el nombre se le había quedado.

- Misa-chan, no te parece que ese macaco se parece a Sanshita? –pregunto Usui señalando un mono con un plátano en la mano.

Sin poder evitarlo, Misaki miro a Shintani… que también tenía un plátano en la mano. Se dio la vuelta para que Usui no la viera riéndose.

Como aún les quedaba tiempo, el grupo de amigos pasó a la sección siguiente: mineralogía. Estaban a punto de entrar en la sala cuando las luces se apagaron, quedando todo sumido en la oscuridad. Los cuatro se pararon, mientras que por todo el museo se oían gritos de terror y llantos de niños asustados. "Pobres de los que estén con los animales disecados", pensó Misaki.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese decir nada, oyeron un ruido de cristal roto a pocos metros delante de ellos. Los músculos de Misaki se tensaron:

- Ladrones –susurró–.

Estaba a punto de ir a por ellos, cuando alguien la cogió de la mano y le susurró al oído:

- Aun no, en la oscuridad no ves nada. No quiero que Ayuzawa se haga daño.

Un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba abajo, ¿o fue de abajo a arriba?, al notar la presencia de Usui. El más mínimo contacto con él hacia que sus niervos estuviesen a punto de estallar como fuegos artificiales…como aquellos fuegos artificiales de aquella noche en la playa o en la fiesta del colegio... ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?!

En ese momento, oyeron distintamente las voces de dos intrusos:

- ¡Con estos pedruscos nos haremos ricos!

- ¡Cállate y mételas en la bolsa!

Sí, ahora que se fijaba, Misaki podía oír el ruido de piedras entrechocándose. La Presidenta, cuya vista se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la oscuridad, pudo ver cinco personas moviéndose. Una de ellas cogió lo que parecía un extintor y lo lanzó contra una de las vitrinas. Empezó a sonar una alarma.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Esa era la única que no había que romper porque tenía alarma!

- No puede ser… –murmuró Charlotte al escuchar la voz–.

La chica dio un paso en la oscuridad.

- Hyoko… ¿eres tú? ¿Sois vosotros chicos?

Las figuras dejaron de moverse, el silencio únicamente interrumpido por el grito de la alarma. Uno de los ladrones avanzó hacia ellos:

- ¿Charlotte?

Términos estrellita XD

Enfantillages: niñerías

Bonne idée: buena idea

Chat Botté: gato con botas

* * *

_Holaaaaaa! Aqui una loca que adora Kaichou wa maid-samaaaa! Enfin, siendo algo serios (yo seria, que rarooooo), aqui va mi primer fanfiction. Dejenme sus reviews, diciendome que les ha parecido sin miedo. Sobretodo, gracias por haber leido este primer capitulo, que he hecho partiendome de risa con mi hermana (la estoy contagiaaaaando). _

_Ya tengo los siguientes capitulos hechos, solo me falta ponerlos a limpio. Pero de ahi a que los cuelgue... qué teorias macabras diréis que podrian explicar el fin de esta historia? jejeje, ya vereis, ya vereis (siiiii, adoro el suspens! ^^)_


	2. Ladrones, pistola y heridos

_En primer lugar, decir que los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. Gracias, Hiro, por habernos presentado a Misaki, Usui y el resto de personajes-que-me-comeria-en-cualquier-momento (excepto Tora, que me tengo un odio profundo, lo siento para sus fans). __Bueno, pues alla va la historia, que la disfruteeeeeeeen!_

* * *

**2. Ladrones, pistolas… y heridos**

La alarma se calló y la luz volvió al pasillo, donde la tensión era tan palpable como la sensación de peligro.

Cinco chicos completamente vestidos de negro y con la cara tapada miraban a Charlotte, quien permanecía estupefacta. La francesa estaba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y las manos sacudidas de temblores. Por la expresión de su cara parecía que había visto a un fantasma… Un fantasma del pasado…

Ahora que la luz había vuelto, Misaki se soltó del agarre de Usui y fue a por el primero de los ladrones. Su aura demoniaca hizo huir a dos de los delincuentes, que se llevaron la bolsa robada y se fueron corriendo con los brazos alzados. Extrañamente se parecían al trio de idiotas.

Con un puñetazo en la cara, Misaki hizo salir al ladrón que había avanzado hasta Charlotte de su estatismo. El bandido se volvió hacia ella con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y le dirigió a su vez una patada a la barriga. Misaki paró el golpe con las manos, bendiciendo su duro entrenamiento en karate, wu shu y otras artes marciales. Aguantando la pierna del ladrón, le hizo volar en círculos alrededor de ella hasta tirarle sobre sus compañeros. Los cuerpos se estrellaron sobre los cristales rotos del suelo, provocando una oleada de gritos de dolor.

Mientras, Hinata corrió a pedir ayuda y Usui ponía a cubierto a Charlotte, la chica todavía en estado de shock.

Sangre salió de la mejilla del ladrón que había recibido el puñetazo de Misaki. El delincuente se volvió a levantar e indicó con un gesto de la mano a sus dos compañeros que tomaran la huida. Tras un momento de indecisión, sus dos cómplices se fueron, quedando solo el que parecía ser el jefe y que había recibido el golpe de Misaki. Usui, que acababa de llegar, vio como sacaba una pistola pequeña, negra, peligrosa.

El ladrón puso su dedo en el gatillo.

Apuntó a Misaki.

Disparó.

Usui se tiró encima de la joven, haciendo de su cuerpo un escudo para Misaki. Ambos cayeron contra una de las vitrinas, que estalló en pedazos. Misaki, escondida bajo el pecho de Takumi, vio como pedazos de cristal caían alrededor de ellos, cubriendo el ruido de los pasos precipitados y cada vez más lejanos del ladrón que había disparado.

- ¡Usui! ¡Quita! ¿No ves que se está escapando? ¡Suéltame alienígena perver…!

Misaki no pudo terminar su frase: Usui se desplomó a su lado, su camisa blanca manchada de escarlata. La chica ahogó un grito de horror.

Miedo.

Espanto.

- U… ¡Usui! ¡Que…! ¡Despierta! ¡Venga! ¡No me hagas esto!

Presa de un pánico incontrolable, Misaki le quito rápidamente la camisa, quitando así los cristales que la cubrían. Usui tenía la espalda hecha trizas, con trozos grandes de vidrio clavados en la cintura, por suerte lejos de la columna vertebral. El resto eran heridas superficiales. Aun así, el rubio perdía mucha sangre, el líquido se escapaba de su espalda en riachuelos color rojo cada vez más anchos y densos. Usui movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia Misaki, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los ojos perdidos de la chica.

- Ayuzawa… que mal… quitarme la camisa –murmuró el rubio–.

Usui intentó hacer una sonrisa que tranquilizase a Misaki, pero el dolor dibujó una mueca en su cara que no hizo más que preocuparla.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Cállate! ¡La bala no te ha tocado pero los cristales te han destrozado la espalda! ¡No te muevas Ta… Takumi!

Usui volvió a cerrar los ojos, una sonrisa asomando en su boca. Le había llamado Takumi…

Misaki se quitó el jersey que tenía anudado a la cintura, apretando la piel alrededor de los cristales en un intento de detener la hemorragia.

- ¡Misaki! ¡Ya están aquí…!

La voz de Hinata se apagó al ver el cuerpo de Usui, que había comenzado a retorcerse sobre sí mismo por el dolor. Uno de los tres policías que lo seguían sacó su talkie-walkie:

- ¡Pidan una ambulancia! Victima varón, en torno a los 18 años. Cortes profundos en la espalda. Localización en el Museo de las Ciencias.

- ¿_Qu'est-ce que*_…qué ha pasado? –preguntó enmudeciendo Charlotte, quieta en la entrada–.

Misaki miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Hinata y la francesa, que se acercó hasta ella con una mano sobre la boca.

- Pistola… Usui… –trató de explicar Misaki–.

Los pensamientos de la joven se entrecruzaban, dejándola aturdida, pérdida, como si la hubiesen herido a ella en vez de Usui.

En menos de cinco minutos, los policías pasaron a controlar la situación. El Museo fue evacuado y rodeado de policías que impedían a la muchedumbre y los periodistas entrar en la escena de robo. Misaki, Hinata y Charlotte fueron interrogados, pero no lograron dar una descripción de los ladrones que ayudase a la policía. La tía de Charlotte vino a buscar a su sobrina, mientras que Hinata volvía solo a casa. Misaki se quedó un rato más al lado de Usui, que yacía inconsciente en el mismo sitio.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y Usui fue tumbado en una camilla. Lo último que Misaki vio fue la ambulancia esfumándose en el tráfico, con el alienígena pervertido que le había salvado dentro…

_Términos estrellita_

_Qu'est-ce que: qué… (para preguntas)_

* * *

_Holaaaaaa! Aqui otra vez la loca que adora Kaichou wa maid-samaaaa! Alla va el 2° cap. de mi primer fanfiction. Dejenme sus reviews, diciendome que les ha parecido sin miedo. Sobretodo, gracias por haber leido este primer capitulo, que he hecho partiendome de risa con mi hermana (la estoy contagiaaaaando). _

_Ya tengo los siguientes capitulos hechos, solo me falta ponerlos a limpio. Pero de ahi a que los cuelgue... qué teorias macabras diréis que podrian explicar el fin de esta historia? jejeje, ya vereis, ya vereis (siiiii, adoro el suspens! __^^)_

_Qué diriais, Usui morira o no? Necesitamos (my sister and me) un cuarto de hora para decidirlo, pero... qué habremos decidido? Lo sabreis en los proximos episodios jejeje_


	3. Heridos, roces y confesiones

_En primer lugar, decir que los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. Gracias, Hiro, por habernos presentado a Misaki, Usui y el resto de personajes-que-me-comeria-en-cualquier-momento (excepto Tora, que me tengo un odio profundo, lo siento para sus fans). Bueno, pues alla va la historia, que la disfruteeeeeeeen!_

* * *

**3. Heridos, roces… y confesiones**

El día siguiente fue terrible para los chicos del instituto de Seika. Al mínimo comentario sobre el robo o la estancia de Usui en el hospital, tenían que hacer frente a la terrible Presidenta, cuya aura había pasado de ser morada a ser negra. Para estupefacción de todos, incluso las chicas eran reprendidas cuando suspiraban por Usui. Algunas esperaban que el rubio se hubiese olvidado de la Presidenta cuando se recuperase. Y eso Misaki lo sabía y lo temía, aunque no lo admitiese. Como iba a admitir que sentía… ¿pero qué estaba a punto de pensar?

Tampoco Charlotte asistió a clase, lo que alivió a Misaki, que de momento no quería hablar con la francesa. ¿Cómo había podido su mejor amiga reconocer a los ladrones? No quería ni imaginarlo. En cuanto a Shintani, estuvo todo el día merodeando alrededor de Misaki, que le evitó cuidadosamente. No quería hablar con nadie.

Al terminar el colegio, Misaki fue al Maid Late, pero la gerente, que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, no la dejó trabajar y la prohibió volver al café hasta que se sintiese mejor.

Misaki salió del establecimiento pensando en Usui y vagando por las calles. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pasos la habían llevado hasta el hospital Yureya, donde estaba hospitalizado su acosador alienígena. Algo perdida y confusa, preguntó a la secretaria el número de la habitación donde se encontraba Usui.

- Segunda planta, habitación C156… ¿es usted su novia?

- Yo… ¡¿yo?! ¡Qué va! Tan solo somos…bueno…

La secretaria le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

- Puede coger los ascensores a su derecha.

- Arigato –la agradeció Misaki huyendo de la pregunta de la secretaria–.

Misaki se paró ante el ascensor, pero al ver a una abuelita rodeada de sus cuatro nietos decidió subir por las escaleras. Ahora que lo pensaba, la familia de Usui lo ignoraba. Debía de sentirse muy solo, se dijo Misaki con lastima.

La joven subió por las escaleras corriendo. Así evacuaría su nerviosismo, se dijo, un nerviosismo provocado por preguntas como ¿por qué demonios había ido al hospital? ¿Qué hacía preocupándose por un alienígena? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento? Todo ello lo justificaba una vocecilla en su cerebro, con una palabra de cuatro letras, reflejo de un sentimiento que Misaki se negaba a reconocer. Ni hablar.

Llego hasta la puerta 156. Tras un leve momento de indecisión, puso su mano sobre la manilla. La habitación blanquecina estaba bien iluminada, con una única ventana abierta frente a la camilla donde estaba Usui. ¿Quién se atrevía a dejar al rubio con la ventana abierta? ¿Es qué querían que se resfriara? Misaki fue a cerrar la ventana, maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo por preocuparse por Usui.

A cada lado de la camilla en la que el rubio estaba tumbado, había dos mesillas de noche con jarrones para que los invitados dejasen sus flores. Misaki lamentó no haber traído ningún ramo con los que llenarlos. Aunque claro, tampoco se podría haber permitido comprar un ramo bonito y grande por falta de dinero. A lo mejor con algún premio de Suzuna… ¡Un momento! Estaba pensando en comprar algo para ééééél?!

- Maldito Usui –murmuró acercándose al rubio–.

Misaki se sentó al borde de la camilla. Usui descansaba tranquilo y profundamente dormido. Su torso subía y bajaba lentamente, marcando el ritmo de su respiración serena. Tenía el pelo rubio enmarañado, con mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. Aprovechando que estaba durmiendo, Misaki se atrevió a quitarle el pelo de los ojos. Tuvo una extraña sensación de flash-back, sorprendiéndose al sentir que su cabello era tan suave... ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si pudiese aguantar la confusión de sus sentimientos y la tristeza que le causaba tener al rubio inconsciente delante de ella.

- Idiota –empezó a decir aun sabiendo que no era un buen comienzo para ser una visita a un herido–. Eres un idiota y me has salvado la vida, a coste de la tuya. ¿Y si te hubiese dado la bala? No me lo podría haber perdonado… Tú y tus idioteces… Esto es ridículo, yo hablándote cuando ni siquiera puedes oírme… Sabes, ni yo puedo creérmelo, es irreal, imposible, y sin embargo, esta aquí, en mi corazón. Me he vuelto loca…

Misaki se mordió el labio y miró a Usui, que seguía durmiendo. Se agachó hacia él, hasta que sus caras casi se tocaron y su pelo negro cayó como una cascada alrededor de sus cabezas.

- … por un idiota acosador –completó con un susurro apenas perceptible–.

Sus labios se tocaron y Misaki se apartó rápidamente, temiendo haber despertado a Usui. Pero no, seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo no podía haberse despertado con los tambores que estaban sonando en la habitación? Misaki tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? –gimió mirando al techo–.

- Así que… estás loca por mí, ¿eeeeeh? –dijo una voz entre dos toses–.

Misaki saltó de la silla, con un aterrador aire demoniaco a su alrededor. Usui le miraba con una cara de felicidad inusual en él. Apretando en un botón en una de las mesitas, el rubio consiguió subir el respaldo de la cama e incorporarse, para mejor ver a Misaki.

- ¡Sera posible! ¡Tú… estabas despierto! ¡Idiota!

- Que mal, Misa-chan me regaña cuando ni siquiera me ha traído ningún regalo –se burló Usui con una sonrisa socarrona–.

- ¿Por qué iba a traerte un regalo? ¡No! ¡Espera, no respondas!

- Porque eres mi novia –dijo con la cara Chat Botté*–.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El grito se oyó por todo el hospital. Misaki no lo supo jamás pero causó el infarto y muerte de dos pacientes, la salida de coma de otros tres y la expulsión súbita de un bebe del vientre de su madre asustada.

Furiosa, la joven se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Usui:

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que…

- Pero puedes compensarme con una cosa, Misaki.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunto la joven precipitadamente, aun teniendo una idea–.

Seguro que el pervertido quería que hiciese de maid personal.

- ¿De verdad quieres que lo diga, Misa-Chan?

No. El brillo de sus ojos indicó a Misaki que se equivocaba. Lo que el idiota quería…

Sus labios se juntaron una nueva vez.

- Ayuzawa me lee los pensamientos –dijo Usui cuando se separaron–. Como se podía esperar de mi novia.

El rubio, en vez de recibir el puñetazo que se esperaba, recibió un nuevo beso que le hizo callar.

Al salir del hospital, Misaki estaba tranquila y nerviosa a la vez. Menuda paradoja. Tranquila, porque ya estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Usui. Nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo iba a comportarse a partir de ese momento ante él en el instituto. La presencia de una chica de rizos rubios esperándola en la entrada del hospital la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Charlotte, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te esperaba.

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaría?

- Me lo imaginaba. Après tout*, Usui y tú…

Al notar el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de Misaki, Charlotte cambio de tema:

- Enfin, a lo que iba. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Conozco a los ladrones del Museo.

- Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿cómo es posible? ¡No importa, luego me lo diras! ¡Vayamos a decírselo a la policía! ¡Venga!

- Non*… no puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes? ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! Charlotte… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Uno de los ladrones… Hyoko… era mi novio.

Términos estrellita

Chat Botté: gato con botas

Après tout: después de todo

Non: no

* * *

_Holaaaaaa! Otra vez la loca que adora Kaichou wa maid-samaaaa! Tercer capitulo colgado, dejenme sus reviews, diciendome que les ha parecido sin miedo. Sobretodo, gracias por haber leido este primer capitulo, que he adorado por tener tanta romance (o son imaginaciones mias? XD). _

_Ya tengo los siguientes capitulos hechos, solo me falta ponerlos a limpio. Pero de ahi a que los cuelgue... qué teorias macabras diréis que podrian explicar el fin de esta historia? jejeje, ya vereis, ya vereis (siiiii, adoro el suspens! ^^) El pasado de Charlotte es la claveeee, no digo mas jejeje_


	4. Confesiones, deberes y peligro

_En primer lugar, decir que los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. Gracias, Hiro, por habernos presentado a Misaki, Usui y el resto de personajes-que-me-comeria-en-cualquier-momento (excepto Tora, que me tengo un odio profundo, lo siento para sus fans). __Bueno, pues alla va la historia, que la disfruteeeeeeeen!_

**4. Confesiones, deberes… y peligro**

- ¿Tu novio?

- Cuando mi familia se mudó a Japón entré en depresión. Me saltaba las clases e iba a bares donde empecé a conocer a gente… digamos poco recomendable, y entre ellos estaba Hyoko.

Seguro que también conoció al trio de idiotas, pensó Misaki.

- Empezamos a salir –siguió explicando Charlotte–. Lo triste es que realmente le quería, ¿sabes? Hyoko robaba a la gente, infiltrándose en casas por la noche y "tomando prestado" como él decía las carteras de los pasajeros del metro por el día. No tardé mucho en convertirme en lo mismo que él, en una ladrona. Pensaba que era lo único que podía poner algo de pimienta a mi vida. En casa, mis padres no se dieron cuenta de nada. Hablaba poco con ellos, casi no los veía por su trabajo. Además, mi madre era detective y mi padre jefe de policía, ¿cómo les iba a decir que su hija robaba? Imposible.

Misaki la miro preocupada. Ignoraba todo del pasado de su amiga, tan solo conocía los escasos detalles que le habían dado en su expediente. Tendría que haberse interesado más por Charlotte, se reprochó.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía. Debió de ser muy duro.

- Todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

- Hai –afirmó Misaki pensando en su padre, el hombre que las había dejado, a Minako, Suzuna y ella, ahogadas en un mar de deudas–.

- Un día –continuó explicando Charlotte– uno de nuestros robos fue mal. La policía nos cogió a todos los de la banda: Hyoko, Kanema, Tsende… y yo. Mis padres vinieron a buscarme a la comisaría, pero tuvieron un accidente de coche y murieron. Entonces fui a vivir con mi tía, cuyo padre era japonés. Al principio _Tante*_ Mei no se fiaba de mí, temía que le robara o incluso que la asesinara. La muerte de mis padres por mi culpa hizo que empezara a alejarme de la banda. En cierto modo, sentía que si no hubiese pertenecido al grupo mis padres todavía estarían vivos. Los quería enormemente a pesar de todas las mentiras que les decía cada vez que debía justificar mi ausencia en las clases o los golpes con los que venía a clase… Mi madre incluso llegó a espiarme para averiguar lo que pasaba, pero siempre conseguía escaparme de su vigilancia. Además, tras el incidente de la comisaria la banda fue volviéndose más violenta. Ya no eran los clásicos robos sin importancia, cada vez estaban mejor organizados y empleaban más armas. Creo que se aliaron con algún tipo de mafia… Enfin, ¿qué te voy a decir? Dejé a Hyoko y rompí mis vínculos con todos los de la banda. Hice la promesa de no denunciarlos así que me dejaron tranquila. Normalmente me habrían asesinado, pero Hyoko era el jefe de la banda y me dejó tranquila por ser su novia. Hyoko intentó convencerme de que me quedara pero persistí en irme. Pensaba que no les volvería a ver… hasta ayer.

- Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió…

- Venga ya, no me vengas con esa manía de la gente de decir que lo siente. Lo único que uno puede sentir es algo que él ha causado, como yo al haber causado la muerte de mis padres y ahora la herida de Usui. Entonces…. ¿no dirás nada a la policía? _S'il te plaît*_, Misaki-chan…

- ¿Para qué me has contado todo esto si no es para denunciar a los ladrones?

- Pues por dos razones. _En premier*_, que después de todo lo ocurrido me imaginé que te preguntarías como podía haber reconocido a uno de los ladrones. _En deuxième*_, eres la novia de Usui así que te mereces una explic…

- ¡NO SOY LA NOVIA DE ESE PERVERTIDO! –exclamó Misaki con la cara enojada y roja–.

- Eeeeh vale, lo siento Misaki… _Alors*_ no lo dirás?

- No está bien, pero de acuerdo, estaré callada como una tumba. Pero como vuelva a encontrármelos no te sorprendas de verles acabar en la cárcel.

- _Oui*_. _Merci*_, Misaki.

- _De rien*_ –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa que escondía su preocupación–.

Misaki volvió a casa. Suzuna había ganado suficiente arroz como para alimentar a todo un regimiento y había preparado onigris. Pero Misaki no tenía hambre, todas ganas de comer se le habían ido con lo de Charlotte, pensó sentándose delante de su mesa para hacer los deberes. Aunque claro, si Usui hubiese preparado los onigris a lo mejor se lo habría comido. ¡¿Pero qué decía?! Se había vuelto loca. Loca… no, loca no, no tenía que decir la palabra loca, que le traía recuerdos del hospital con Usu… ¡aaaaaaaaaaah!

Decidió que hacer los deberes le cambiaría las ideas.

Abrió su cuaderno de matemáticas: "Resolver el siguiente problema…" ¡Y menudo problema! ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante el alienígena pervertido después de lo que había pasado en el hospital? "… 3x + y = Z…" Sí, claro. Dos besos más una declaración de estar loca por él eran iguales a un problema con "p" mayúscula. "… teniendo en cuenta la constante a." Y además debía mantener intacta la reputación que se había creado a lo largo de los años en Seika de Kaichou endemoniada.

Cerró el libro de matemáticas maldiciendo al acosador que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Historia, eso es, historia.

"La guerra del año 156 d.C. en el pueblo de Chacatún…" Anda, 156, como el número de habitación de Usui en el hospital. "… fue provocada por la fuga de dos amantes de sus tribus." ¡¿Quééééééééééééé?! ¡También en historia! Sería posible…

Cambiemos de materia, pensó Misaki.

Lengua, ahí seguro que no habría nada. A ver… la profesora les había pedido escoger y comprar "Romeo y Julieta" o "Mi novio es un alíen" para leer en casa y hacer una ficha de lec… ¡¿CÓÓÓÓÓÓÓMO?!

Misaki tiro al suelo su manual de lengua y empezó a abrir frenéticamente el resto de libros, con un aire demoniaco a su alrededor cada vez mayor.

Física: "la reacción de dos partículas contrarias como pasa con los imanes ha sido comparada por algunos científicos a la atracción mutua de dos caracteres contrarios, definición de lo que algunos llaman amor"

Biología: "dos personas se quieren y se sienten atraídas la una por la otra: esa es la base moral de la reproducción"

Inglés: "_the two teenagers fell in love in spite of their different origins_"

Geografía: "¿A qué distancia esta Japón de Inglaterra?"

Filosofía: "los temas de hoy son: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo se manifiesta el amor? ¿Querer o no querer?"

Solo había una asignatura que Misaki podía cumplir en su estado de ánimos aquel día: dibujo. Tenía que cumplir la siguiente regla: "Expresad sobre un lienzo la plenitud de vuestros sentimientos empleando al menos el color rojo".

Misaki sacó un lienzo que pintó de blanco para fingir que era nuevo (era el único lienzo de la casa), se armó de un pincel y se puso a dar lo que parecían puñetazos (pero que increíblemente eran violentas pinceladas) sobre el soporte. Cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena hubiese pensado que el caballete estaba vivo y no temblaba de la rapidez y fuerza de las pinceladas de la Kaichou endemoniada sino de miedo ante su comportamiento.

El aura demoniaca de Misaki crecía a su alrededor cuando su móvil sonó.

- ¿Diga? –preguntó con voz de ir a matar a alguien–.

- No sabía que responder a la pregunta de filosofía y decidir llamar a mi novia para que me ayudase.

- ¡¿Usui?!

- Que bien, Misa-chan ya se reconoce como mi novia. ¿Has visto los deberes?

- ¿Cómo es que los tienes?

- Me los trajo Charlotte y de paso me explicó lo de Hyoko. Ayuzawa… me apuesto un beso a que estabas pensando en mí.

Con la cara como un helado de fresa derretido (porque Misaki tenía un calor increíble para ser primavera), la chica colgó y se encerró en el baño, mojándose la cara con agua fría. Realmente Usui era el único que la hacía sonrojarse tanto.

Si Misaki se hubiese quedado en su cuarto tal vez hubiese visto la figura en negro que vigilaba su casa, disimulada tras un poste de electricidad. Y tal vez hubiera podido evitar los acontecimientos que seguirían…

_Términos estrellita_

_Tante: tía _

_S'il te plaît: por favor_

_En premier: primero_

_En deuxième : segundo_

_Alors : entonces_

_Oui : sí _

_Merci : gracias _

_De rien : de nada_

_¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Aquí la loca de nuevooooooo! ¿Alguna review? ¿Comentario? ¿Critica? ¿Pimiento? ¿Tigre? ¿Lo que sea? _

_Habréis visto que he cambiado el título de la historia. Pues no sé, es que me parecía algo niñita, no sé, no me convencía. _

_Bueno, pues nada, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo ^^ ¿Algunas teorías para el próximo? Pista del día: va a empezar a haber mucha más acción y la mafia va a entrar en juego… ¡Más en el capítulo 5: Peligro, discusiones… y avisos! _


	5. Peligro, discusiones y avisos

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. _

_Que disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**5. Peligro, discusiones... y avisos**

El segundo día después del robo en el museo, Misaki se fue a Seika preocupada. ¿Cómo iba a comportarse con Usui ante los idiotas, maleducados e irresponsables chicos de Seika? ¿Y qué iba a hacer Usui? Ese alienígena pervertido era completamente imprevisible. Pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada y perder su condición de Presidenta por un beso… ¡Maldita sea!

Con la cabeza llena de ideas negras, Misaki se puso a buscar a Charlotte. Tal vez su amiga pudiese ayudarla, solía dar consejos bastante acertados. Tras un cuarto de hora de búsqueda, tuvo que asumir que la francesa no había venido a clase ese día, con lo que perdía todo posibilidad de encontrar consejos. También quedaba Shintani, pero ese chico parecía más propicio a dar consejos sobre cómo comerse una hamburguesa de cinco pisos que sobre amores. O tal vez el trio de idiotas, pero sus consejos serían tan idiotas como ellos.

Misaki entró en clase con veinte minutos de adelanto, dado que debía ser el modelo de los demás estudiantes. El profesor ya estaba en la clase, ordenando en un gran clasificador negro un mar de papeles. Como era de esperar, la Presidenta le propuso su ayuda, lo que el Sensei aceptó agradecido. Cuando estaban terminando de guardar los últimos papeles, el profesor se levantó y fue hacia la salida, preparado para acoger a sus alumnos.

- Ayuzawa –dijo cuándo aún tenía la mano en la manilla–.

- ¿Si, Sensei?

- Hoy entra una nueva alumna. Me gustaría que te ocupases e intentases acercar a ella estos próximos días, si no es mucho pedir.

- Por supuesto, Sensei. ¿Pero podría preguntar porque debo ocuparme de ella? Nuestros estudiantes suelen relacionarse bastante rápido con los nuevos alumnos.

- Lo siento Presidenta, es información de la que solo dispone el doctorado y el Director. Sin embargo, no dudo de su capacidad de ayudar a los demás.

La mirada de orgullo y patriotismo escolar de Misaki parecía recién salida de un manga, con esos ojos mirando al cielo que prometían prestigio y seguridad para los alumnos (en especial las chicas) de Seika.

Misaki se sentó a su sitio habitual, junto a la ventana, delante de Usui. Abrió algo aburrida su cuaderno de matemáticas y en tres minutos hizo un repaso detallado, porque sí, la Presidenta era perfectamente capaz de ello. Después de todo, era la Kaichou endemoniada a la que nada se le resistía. La chica miró el reloj que colgaba del muro: aun le quedaban otros diez minutos de aburrimiento.

Bajó la mirada hasta su mochila. Anda, se había traído "Mi alíen pervertido"… A lo mejor lo podría leer. Sólo unos minutos. Además era una tarea de clase. No estaba para nada interesada en el contenido claro, su interés era exclusivamente escolar. Aunque si pudiese haber algunas pistas de cómo debía actuar ante Usui... Después de todo, Usui era un alíen pervertido. Pero pensándolo bien, la especie de Usui era esa especia rara de alienígenas del planeta feromona que te ponen de los nervios con su simple presencia. Por suerte, el alienígena no estaba aquí. ¿O sería mala suerte? En el fondo, Misaki se moría de ganas de ver esos dos ojos verdes.

Justo cuando estaba pensando eso la puerta de la sala se abrió y una marea de estudiantes cansados y con tantas ganar de aprender como de morir (lo que en realidad equivalía para la mayoría a lo mismo) entró en el aula.

Misaki escondió su cara tras un libro, espiando discretamente la puerta, mientras que a su alrededor los murmullos de admiración de sus compañeras llegaban a sus oídos:

- ¡Misaki es tan responsable!

- ¡Sí! ¡Venir tan pronto para estar segura de llegar a la hora a clase!

- ¡Deberíamos hacer lo mismo!

- ¡Esta tía está como una chota! ¿Quién se levanta tan pronto para venir a este infierno? Aunque siendo la Kaichou endemoniada es normal, ¿lo pilláis? ¡Jajaja!

Este último comentario atrajo la atención de la Presidenta, quien se levantó tranquilamente pero con la cara de un asesino a punto de matar a alguien. Fue hasta el despacho del profesor, delante del cual se encontraban un mar de alumnos y entre ellos el que había hablado.

- ¿Has dicho algo Shiz…?

- ¡Kon'nichiha! –dijo una voz masculina acompañada del ruido de la puerta abriéndose–.

Misaki lo reconoció al instante, así como el resto de las chicas que soltaron un suspiro patético.

Usui.

O más bien Usui y una chica que le aguantaba del brazo.

- ¡Kon'nichiha! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante–.

La joven llevaba un vestido rosa clásico y sencillo acompañado de unas manoletinas rosas y una diadema rosa con una flor blanc… ¡Anda, otro color que el rosa! Unos tirabuzones de un rubio tirando a castaño encuadraban unos grandes ojos marinos que provocaron una nueva oleada de murmullos admirativos, y también algo envidiosos, entre la gente masculina.

Pero Misaki no se fijó ni en la ropa, ni en la cara de la chica, no. Se quedó mirando su brazo, que colgaba del de Usui. Aquel en el que había dejado sus esperanzas, en el que había confiado, al que había contado todo sobre su situación familiar, al que había besado… ese chico había venido a la escuela con una chica que no era ella, con otra, con una Barbie.

Misaki pasó de la estupefacción más absoluta a sentir una rabia más fuerte que ella. ¿Qué-hacia-esa-babosa-rosa-colgada-del-brazo-de-su -novio? ¡Sí! ¡Su novio! ¡Estaba tan enfadada que lo había admitido! ¿Qué había entre esos dos?

Misaki se olvidó por completo del chico que la había criticado y avanzó de dos pasos hacia Usui. El pobre inocente sonrió al verla sin darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por dentro. Misaki se paró ante él y alzó la cabeza. La sonrisa se borró de la cara del rubio, confundido por sus lágrimas. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Misaki le dio una bofetada en la mejilla que sonó como un látigo en el aula. El silencio más completo se hizo, nadie se arriesgó a hablar. Y mientras todos se quedaban impresionados, Misaki salió al pasillo y se fue hacia el baño, el corazón hecho trizas.

Misaki estaba en el baño, enfadada con ella misma por creer en Usui, enfadada con Usui por tener un gesto tan familiar con otra chica, enfadada con esa chica por estar con Usui y enfadada con el mundo entero en general.

Se encontraba en ese estado de nervios cuando la puerta se abrió. Misaki miró en el espejo ante ella y vio la imagen reflejada de Usui. Se dio la vuelta. No, no era una alucinación, el rubio estaba en carne y hueso ante ella.

- ¿Qué-haces-en-el-baño-de-las-chicas, maldito-pervertido? –dijo con voz entrecortada y cara lagrimosa–.

- No la conozco –respondió el rubio ignorando su pregunta–.

- ¿Qué no la conoces? ¡Estaba cogiéndote del brazo!

- Se me pegó como un chicle en cuanto me vio llegar al colegio. Misaki, no tengo nada que ver con ella.

- ¡Voy a matar a esa babosa rosa! –explotó Misaki avanzando hacia la puerta–.

- ¿Babosa… rosa?

Usui la cogió por la espalda y Misaki pudo notar su torso moviéndose por la risa. Estar en sus brazos la calmó algo, pero no lo suficiente. Aún estaba enfadada contra él y la babosa.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó retorciéndose entre los brazos del chico–.

- No hasta que te tranquilices. Misaki, no vas a hacer nada a esa… babosa rosa. Perderías tu reputación de protectora de las chicas, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Me da igual! ¡La voy a matar! ¡Y a ti también como no me dejes!

- Tu simple presencia ahora mismo ya me está matando.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¡Suéltame, alíen pervertido del planeta feromona!

- Otra vez me has matado, porque sé que soy el único al que dices eso –murmuró apretándola algo más–.

El corazón de Misaki se saltó un latido antes de retomar su ritmo normal. Su cuerpo se relajó y pasó a apoyarse sobre el torso de Usui, que posó su cabeza en la suya.

- Usui…

- ¿Si?

- … no vuelvas a dejar a ninguna chica cogerte del brazo o sino os mataré a ambos –afirmó Misaki con voz determinada–.

- Me encanta cuando Misa-chan se pone celosa por mí.

- Realmente te voy a matar…

- Los celos de Misa son peligrosos.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tú, alienígena?

- Te quiero.

- Te odio.

- Tan honesta como siempre, Misa-chan –susurró Usui con voz burlona–.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír: igual que aquella noche en el colegio, haciendo de Romeo y Julieta. Salvo que esa vez estaban en el baño…

- ¡El baño! ¡Estás en el baño de las chicas maldito pervertido! ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Solo si Micha-san vuelve a clase conmigo…

- Lo que hay que oír.

- … y me toma del brazo.

- ¡¿Quééééééé?!

Misaki se puso roja como un tomate bien maduro y así permaneció hasta que entró en la clase tomando a Usui del brazo y lanzando una mirada desafiante a la babosa rosa, que le devolvió una mirada asesina.

La clase pasó rápidamente. La Presidenta no dejaba de observar a la babosa rosa, que resultaba ser la nueva alumna de la que había hablado el profesor. Su nombre era Anko, un nombre propio de toda peste como ella según Misaki, puesto que Anko en japonés significaba "tinieblas". La pregunta era: ¿cómo iba a obedecer al Sensei y acercarse a Anko si la odiaba?

Estaba tan concentrada en esa babosa que casi no se sorprendió cuando el trio de idiotas fue a verla al finalizar la clase para hablar de esa maldita chica.

- Misa-chan –comenzó Shiroyan–.

- ¿Qué queréis, trio de idiotas?

- Me encanta cuando nos llama trio de idiotas –gritó Ikkun huyendo por el pasillo con cara shibi–.

- Misa-chan, esto es serio –continuó Shiroyan–.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Me encanta cuando se enfada! –dijo Kurotatsu huyendo igualmente–.

- Tengo la impresión de que soy el único que te lo podré decir…

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Esa chica, Anko… no te acerques a ella… no es lo que parece.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo no te acerques a ella –repitió dando media vuelta–.

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por el retraso, ando bastante liada y eso que es verano y estoy de vacaciones. Enfin, dejen algunas reviews con sus comentarios si quieren algunos spoilers de lo que seguirá o simplemente quieren compartir algunas buenas/malas impresiones. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


	6. Avisos, peleas y familia

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. _

_¡Lean y comenten!_

* * *

**6. Avisos, peleas… y familia**

Al día siguiente, Misaki se levantó a las 6 de la mañana, cuando el colegio empezaba a las 8:30. ¿La razón por la cual se levantó tan pronto? Anko. Si la babosa quería ganarse a Usui, estaba soñando. Misaki no la iba a dejar. Tenía un plan, y por eso se había levantado tan pronto, para prepararlo.

La muchacha se fue a la escuela como si se fuese a una guerra, la cara determinada y la mirada furiosa. En el pasillo, los chicos de Seika no se atrevían ni a estar a menos de dos metros de ella, por lo que se notaba un gran circulo de vacío alrededor de la Presidenta. Un círculo de vacío que no duró mucho, al entrar un rubio en él. Usui cogió la mano de Misaki, que le sonrió y se relajó completamente. No había signo alguno de la babo…

- Takumiiiiiiii! –grito una voz femenina–.

La babosa rosa apareció ante Misaki y Usui, mirando a éste como si fuera un bombón de chocolate.

- Anko, tienes tres segundos para irte –aviso Misaki con una sonrisa de diablo en la cara–.

- Oh, ¡Presidenta! Usted no está con Usui, ¿verdad? Es que todo el mundo dice que son novios pero nunca les he visto besarse…

- Uno…

- Si Usui está solo, me lo quedo. ¿No le importa verdad?

- Dos…

- Si, realmente estoy segura de que no están juntos. ¡Perfecto!

- ¡Tres! –Misaki sacó un spray de su mochila y disparó a los ojos de Anko–.

- ¡¿Quéééé eeeeeeees estoooo?! –gritó la muchacha con voz aguda–.

- Técnicamente era un spray de estos de la limpieza, pero lo he rellenado con jugo de limón –le contesto Misaki con una mirada de psicópata–. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que lloraras aun unos minutos por el picor. Te aviso que me queda muchííííísimo… así que acercarte a Usui y tomaras una ducha con olor a limón.

Misaki cogió a Usui de la mano y ambos se fueron a clase, Usui llorando de la risa durante todo el camino. Cuando Charlotte le preguntó a Misaki que le pasaba al rubio, la risa de éste aumento y Misaki se contentó de alzar los hombros, fingiendo la indiferencia cuando en realidad ella misma se alegraba de lo que había hecho.

La leyenda de que Misaki se había metido con una chica corrió como la pólvora por todo Seika y los chicos decidieron celebrarlo en el gimnasio, en un día que recordarían como "El milagro endemoniado". La Presidenta habría intervenido de no ser que tenía que vigilar a Anko e ir a clase. Antes de la hora de la comida, ya había gastado todas sus municiones de spray de limón, collares de ajo y pimientos mexicanos. El punto negativo es que ahora no le quedaba nada y el positivo es que la cabeza de Anko ahora se parecía más a un cuadro de Picasso que a cualquier otra cosa, con esos tonos rojos en los labios hinchados y las mejillas, blanco en el resto de la piel y rubio con rastros blanquecinos de ajo en el pelo.

Misaki estaba pensando en fotografiar esa cara cuando subió a ver a Usui en la azotea. Al menos ahí tendría un momento a solas con él. Ese simple pensamiento la hizo subir corriendo las escaleras. Dios, estaba realmente loca por ese chico.

Abrió la puerta con una patada de lo nerviosa que estaba y se paró en la misma entrada.

Anko estaba ahí.

Peor: estaba a punto de poner sus manos en los hombros de Usui, que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Maldita… babosa… rosaaaaaaa! –gritó Misaki lanzándose contra Anko–.

Usui se apartó rápidamente y ambas cayeron al suelo en un mar de brazos y piernas. Misaki no pensaba en otra cosa que hacer daño a Anko, a esa maldita chica. ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía?! Nadie… ¡nadie le quitaría el alienígena!

Misaki cogió a Anko por el col de la camisa y la levantó, aplastándola contra un poste.

- ¿Cómo-te-atreves? –le pregunto mirándola a los ojos–.

La pelinegra estaba tan enfadada que su puño libre temblaba de furia.

- Ese chico no es tuyo, Ayuzawa.

- Repítelo.

- No eres más que una mujer, si se te puede llamar así porque tu ropa es un asco, que odia a los hombres, por lo que es imposible que estés con Takumi. Además, eres tan pobre que te terminará abandonando, como tu padre.

Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron sorprendidos mientras soltaba ligeramente su agarre sobre Anko. ¿Cómo… como sabía eso? ¿Cómo había podido decir esas palabras tan duras como el hierro tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo se había tan solo atrevido a decirlas?

Misaki estaba a punto de soltar un bofetón magistral a la chica ante ella cuando sintió la mano de Usui rodear su cintura. El rubio la acerco a él, haciéndole bajar al mismo tiempo la mano con la que sostenía el cuello de la camisa de Anko. Misaki no pudo evitar ruborizarse y enojarse, era un sentimiento incontrolable.

- Como vuelvas a decir la más mínima cosa a mi novia, me encargaré de que te envíen al Polo Norte con pingüinos carnívoros y de que solo vuelva a Japón tu esqueleto –avisó Usui con voz grave, símbolo de su extremo enfado–. En cuanto a la ropa de Misaki, la prefiero mil veces en comparación con el asco-de-vestido-de-Barbie que llevas puesto o cualquier otro vestidito, excepto si es de maid, con el que me encantaría ver a Misaki de hecho porque adoro las maids. Aparte de eso, me importa un pepino su dinero, solo la quiero a ella… y pensándolo bien también quiero su boca y ahora mismo.

- ¡Pervertido! –aulló Misaki–.

Usui la calló con un beso, cogiéndola de la nuca y pasando la mano en su pelo castaño sedoso. El corazón de Misaki se enloqueció y la muchacha no pudo evitar responder al beso.

La babosa rosa se quedó de cuadros, su sorpresa aumentando al ver entrar a una rubia de pelo rizado en el tejado.

- ¡Misaki! ¡Sabía que estabas con Usui! ¡_Je le savais_*! –dijo la voz–.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron, Usui manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia y mirándola con cara tierna, mientras que Misaki se sonrojaba a no poder más y huía de la mirada curiosa y alegre de Charlotte.

- Tendría que haber traído la cámara de fot… Un momento…

Charlotte se quedó mirando con cara extraña a la babosa rosa.

- Tú... a ti te conozco…

- No, no lo creo –afirmó Anko endureciendo su mirada–.

- Esa voz… ¿Anko? Eres tú.

La babosa rosa esbozó una sonrisa cruel, mientras que al mismo tiempo cruzaba sus brazos.

- Parece que no me has olvidado a pesar de todo… hermana.

- ¡¿HERMANAAAAA?! – gritó Misaki, tan sorprendida como si Usui dejase de ser un alienígena pervertido–. ¿Vosotras dos? ¿Tú y la babosa rosa?

- Babos… olvídalo. Dime Misaki, ¿ha habido algún problema con Anko? Acabo de llegar y he oído rumores de que has prestado menos atención que de costumbre a los chicos por estar ocupada persiguiendo a una chica vestida completamente de rosa, como una Barbie. De hecho, ¿qué les ha pasado a tus jerséis de chicos y tus pantalones militares, Anko? ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Acaso has decidido cambiar tu manera de ser?

Anko apretó los puños y miró a Charlotte con cara de ir a asesinarla.

- ¿Cambiar mi manera de ser? ¿Debo recordarte qué fuiste tú quien me inició a todo esto?

- Charlotte, ¿de qué demonios estáis hablando? –preguntó Misaki con una ligera idea tras la cabeza–.

- Cuando entré en la banda de Hyoko, Anko no era más que una niña pero insistió en ir conmigo –explicó Charlotte sin dejar de mirar a su hermana–. Siempre hacia lo mismo que yo. Al morir nuestros padres, no pudo aceptar el ir a vivir con _Tante*_ y terminó fugándose definitivamente tras un mes de escapadas nocturnas. Y aquí la ves ahora, fingiendo ser la perfecta niñita que definitivamente no es. No eres más que una ladrona y una farsante, Anko.

- Mira quién habla, mi hermana mayor, la que me enseñó el arte del robo.

- Pero yo he cambiado y tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre. De hecho, dile a Hyoko que no sé para qué te ha enviado pero que no hace falta que vuelvas a venir. No dejaré que hagas daño a ninguno de mis amigos o nadie de este colegio, y tampoco volveré a la banda.

- Está bien hermana, te libras por esta vez. ¡Pero ya nos veremos!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Anko saltó desde el tejado hasta uno de los árboles del patio y salió del colegio corriendo, desapareciendo en las calles de la ciudad. Mientras, Usui seguía a Misaki y Charlotte, inmersas en una intensa conversación sobre Anko, y nubarrones negros cargados de problemas se acercaban a la casa de los Ayuzawa…

_Términos estrellita_

_Je le savais: lo sabía_

_Tante: tía_

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí se termina el capítulo 6. A este fanfiction aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pero no sé si cambiaré algo en el rumbo de la historia. Algunas ideas? _

_El siguiente capítulo entre lunes y domingo de la semana que viene. _

_¡Dejen sus comentarios!_


	7. Familia, cocina y secuestro

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. _

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

**7. Familia, cocina… y secuestro**

La tarde fue insoportable para Misaki. Insoportable y perfecta. Usui la seguía a todas partes, por lo que estaba en un estado de exasperación máxima. Pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Usui: era su incansable acosador.

Al finalizar las clases, el alienígena la siguió desde el colegio hasta el Maid Latte, como acostumbraba a hacer. En el café, decidió hacer de cliente ese día para poder admirar plenamente a Misaki, quien se había vestido de diosa griega siguiendo el cosplay de aquel día: "Dioses y mitología". Misaki había intentado vestirse de Atenea, la diosa griega de la guerra, pero todo el personal se había opuesto, Aoi basándose en el argumento de que Misaki debía esforzarse en ser más femenina y aquella era una buena ocasión para ello. Misaki había terminado vestida de Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor, a su gran y enorme pesar. La joven se puso una magnifica toga de delicados pliegues que le llegaba hasta las sandalias doradas. Con un cinturón de cuero que resaltaba la curva de su cintura y unas flores blancas en su pelo, recogido en una trenza, estaba tan bella como una rosa.

Cuando Misaki salió a acoger los clientes después de haberse vestido, Usui la estaba esperando en su mesa habitual. Tal y como se lo había imaginado. El pervertido la miró con una sonrisa burlona antes de llamarla:

- ¡Misa-chan!

- ¿Si, sensei?

- ¿Qué hay como comida relacionada con Afrodita?

- Como si no lo supieras –murmuró Misaki señalando con los ojos el menú que tenía Usui en las manos–. Disponemos actualmente de "Cupcakes de Cupido", "Pastel de Venus", "Cocktail de Afrodita", "Tarta de fresa y amor", "Bizcocho relleno de filtro de amor", "Ensalada de lechuga, corazones y pétalos de rosa", "Onigris de…

- Lo tomaré todo.

- ¿Es… estás seguro? –preguntó Misaki sorprendida, dado que el menú completo no era solo caro sino además una gran cantidad de comida–.

- Sí. Además viene escrito que hay un premio para quien se consiga comer todo. Pero no veo en el menú mi comida favorita…

- Puedo preguntar si necesario. ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Puedo comer la boca de mi maid favorita?

La cara de Misaki pasó a ser la del mismo Hades, el dios de los muertos. Se dio la vuelta sonrojada y fue a dar el pedido a las cocineras.

- Misa-chan, ¿quién ha sido el loco que ha pedido todo el menú?

- Eeeeeh… etto… mmmh… jejeje…

Misaki salió corriendo de la cocina, mientras que en el interior el veredicto de las dos cocineras fue claro:

- Sonrojos…

- Balbuceo…

- Usui-kun, seguro.

- ¿Quién sino?

Misaki continúo con su trabajo durante un rato, hasta que Usui la volvió a llamar.

- Dime que no, dime que no se ha… –murmuró Misaki acercándose como una condenada al rubio–.

- Me he comido todo, Misa-chan. ¿Cuál es el premio?

La gerente y el resto de maids se acercaron en una nube de vestidos de lino blanco al oír al rubio, tirando hojas y pétalos de flores por todas partes.

- ¡Felicidades Usui-kun! –gritó Satsuki tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña–. Acabas de ganar el siguiente premio: puedes competir con una de nuestras diosas en su campo. Le recuerdo que Erika es Diana, diosa de la caza; Honoka es Deméter, diosa del verano y del infierno; Subaru es Hera, diosa del matrimonio; Misaki es Afrodita, diosa del amor; Chizuru es…

- Cogeré a Misaki. Es mi Afrodita.

Misaki enrojeció mientras que la gerente se desmayaba y se ahogaba en un mar de flores moe.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Tieenes que haceeer preguntaaas sobre el amooor a Misa-chan y si no es capaaaaaz de respondeeeer a una ganas un menúúúú entero graaatis para la próóóxima veeez –dijo la gerente aun en estado moe–.

- Está bien. Misaaaa…

Misaki se volvió hacia Usui. Seguro que el pervertido iba a aprovechar la situación para decir cualquier tontería.

- … ¿en qué piensas si te digo Romeo y Julieta?

_Fiesta del colegio… fuegos artificiales… beso…_

- Sha… Shakespeare.

- Tan ingeniosa como siempre. ¿Y en qué piensas si te digo que una vez salté desde la azotea?

_Beso… Usui…_

- Que estás loco.

- ¿Y en qué piensas si te digo que estoy loco por ti?

_Usui… la declaración que le había hecho cuando estaba "dormido"…_

- Idiota.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –se oyó gritar a la gerente, a punto de caer en coma de la emoción–.

Usui sonrió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo del Maid Latte con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Se le ha olvidado coger el billete para el menú gratis –señaló Erika–.

- ¡No creo que le importeeeee! –respondió la gerente con voz de niña y rodeada de jarrones que no dejaban de llenar y llenar y llenar con flores moe Honoka y Erika–.

Misaki trabajó duro el resto de la tarde y, por suerte para ella, no tuvo que hacer frente a ninguna otra pregunta por parte de los clientes, ya que ninguno consiguió terminarse el menú. Cuando salió del Maid Latte por la puerta trasera, Usui la estaba esperando apoyado contra una pared, brazos cruzados, una pierna plegada.

- Mi diosa del amor por fin ha salido –dijo con voz burlona–.

- No me digas que has estado esperando aquí toda la tarde.

- Al ser Afrodita deberías saber que el amor no tiene límites.

Ambos callaron y Usui la miró con una sonrisa tierna antes de murmurar:

- Misaki...

- Usui…

- Te quiero…

- Te odio…

- … y quiero terminar el menú.

- ¡Pero si te has comido todo!

Usui le sonrió y, tomándola por sorpresa, la cogió con el brazo por la cintura y la empujó hacia él, rozando levemente sus labios con los de la chica. Con la otra mano en la nuca de la muchacha, juntó sus frentes y la miró a los ojos. Misaki estaba ruborizada y aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la mano de Usui deslizarse en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se perdió en un mar verde, intercambiando sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras, deseos sin sonido. Misaki se mordió los labios de indecisión, como si no quisiese dejar escapar ningún sentimiento, pero fue más fuerte que ella, no lo pudo evitar y devolvió el beso a Usui, quien sonrió durante un momento antes de responder a los labios de la chica a la que quería.

Misaki se separó un momento de él y se recostó contra su pecho.

- Definitivamente, esta es mi comida preferida –le susurró Usui con voz de alienígena seductor al oído–.

- ¡Pervertido! –gritó Misaki deshaciéndose del abrazo y saliendo del callejón a un paso furioso–.

Misaki llegó a su casa, Usui a pocos metros detrás de ella. Noche perfecta, estrellas brillando, temperatura tibia yendo a frio. Misaki cruzó los brazos, protegiéndose del frio de la noche tras la tela de la cazadora vaquera de segunda mano.

- Usui, ¡deberías dejar de seguirme a todas partes! –se quejó Misaki por décima vez–.

- ¿Por qué?

- Imagina qué pasaría si nos cruzásemos con un estudiante de Seika. ¡Soy la Presidenta!

- Lo que pasaría depende de si el que nos viese fuese chica o chico. Si fuese una chica tendríamos que huir de ella y si fuese un chico ese chico tendría que huir de mi adorada novia.

- ¿Cómo que nov…?

- ¡SUPER MEGA QUESO HAMBURGUESA! –gritó una voz desde el interior de la casa de Misaki, rompiendo con el silencio de la noche y las palabras de los dos jóvenes–.

Tanto Misaki como Usui estuvieron un momento callados, pues ambos habían reconocido la voz.

- ¡¿Qué hace Shintani en mi casaaaaa?! –estalló entonces Misaki corriendo hacia la puerta, que no derrumbó con una patada por los pelos–.

Al abrir la puerta, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con una escena de lo más particular: Suzuna, la hermana de Misaki, estaba encima de Shintani, ambos formando… una hamburguesa. Eso no era lo extraño, dado la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho cuando eran pequeños. No, lo que era raro era que estaban completamente torcidos el suelo, al estar medio metidos en uno de los agujeros del pasillo, iluminado por dos de las cinco bombillas de la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

- ¡Shintani! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ese agujero? ¡No estaba aquí esta mañana!

- ¡Hola Misaki! Ayude a tu madre con unas manzanas que se le volvieron a caer por la calle y de nuevo estoy en tu casa. Tu madre se acaba de ir al hospital a hacer horas suplementarias y antes de hacer la cena Suzuna ha querido intentar la posición de la super mega queso hamburguesa. Creo que le hemos dado un buen golpe al suelo, lo siento. Enfin, ¿qué tal vas, Misa-chan?

- Hola… Sanshita… –murmuró Usui con voz de asesino, apareciendo detrás de Misaki con un gesto protector–.

La cara de Shintani se endureció y durante un momento Misaki y Suzuna pudieron ver a dos perros endemoniados mirándose fijamente.

- Creo que me quedaré con Misaki tanto tiempo como Sanshita –avisó Usui posando sus manos en los hombros de Misaki, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse–.

- Y yo me quedaré con Misaki tanto tiempo como me quedé con Misaki.

- Te das cuenta de que lo acabas de decir es una tontería, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! Digo, ¡claro que no!

- Aclárate: ¿sí o no?

- Que… cómo… ¡Misakiiiiiii!

- ¡Perros endemoniad…! Digo, chicooos. ¡Dejadlo ya!

Dos caras de _Chat Botté*_ aparecieron, la de Usui haciendo inevitablemente sonreír a Misaki.

- Menuda velada nos espera –murmuró la chica llevándose la mano a la frente–.

Con todo el arroz que había ganado Suzuna en uno de los concursos, los cuatro chicos montaron un concurso de onigris. El objetivo: preparar los mejores onigris en cinco minutos. La idea era de Suzuna, que solo tenía arroz para la cena.

Misaki se esforzó al máximo, pero sabía que era vano. La cocina era el único tema en el que no importaba cuanto se esforzase, era imposible. Todo el mundo tenía sus puntos débiles. Sin embargo, Misaki no abandonó y se esforzó todo lo que pudo, dando lo mejor de sí misma, poco importase el resultado.

Al finalizar el concurso, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Cada uno fue probando los onigris de los demás, pero al llegar el turno de los onigris de Misaki, curiosamente Suzuna fue a su habitación un momento para buscar una cámara de fotos y Shintani la acompañó.

- Voy a inscribir sus onigris en el concurso de la peor cocinera –susurró Suzuna a Shintani al pasar por la puerta de la cocina–.

Mientras, Usui se quedó con Misaki, un onigri duro y tóxico en la mano.

- Usui, es mejor que no lo comas. Soy un verdadero desastre en cocina. Te vas a romper los dientes con eso.

- El amor es irracional, ya sabes.

Antes de que Misaki pudiese decir nada, Usui mordió el onigri. Durante un momento no pasó nada, luego empezó a toser y se cayó al suelo. Misaki corrió gritando al piso de arriba a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios y Usui aprovechó para levantarse, tirar el trozo de onigri que tenía en la boca en la única planta del salón y volver a hacerse el muerto. La chica volvió más rápida que el rayo, pero para entonces Usui estaba fingiendo a la perfección que se recuperaba del onigri. Mientras que Misaki se precipitaba en sus brazos, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente Misaki no se había mejorado desde la última vez que intento preparar onigris. Esa era su novia, haciendo onigris malísimos aun cuando sabía que iban a ser así de malísimos. Siempre se esforzaba al máximo para todo.

- ¡Misaki! ¿Por qué gritabas? –preguntó Shintani entrando en la cocina con cara inocente, seguido de Suzuna–.

Ambos se quedaron parados en la entrada, estupefactos al ver a Misaki abrazando a un chico. Misaki apartó a Usui rápidamente al notar que eran observados y vio como la cara de Shintani se llenaba de rabia, una expresión tan inusual en él que casi daba miedo.

- ¡Rrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg! –llamó alguien a la puerta–.

- ¡Voy yo! –avisó Suzuna–. ¡Puede que sea un premio por el concurso de la semana pasada!

La chica corrió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Si? –se la oyó preguntar al mismo tiempo que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose–.

Misaki, Usui y Shintani se callaron, intentando saber cuál era el nuevo premio que podía haber ganado Suzuna. Con ella podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso una sandía. Pero no oyeron nada, todo era silencio.

- ¿Suzuna? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Misaki preocupada–.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Alarmados, los tres amigos se levantaron de la mesa y se precipitaron a la entrada.

La puerta estaba abierta, un pañuelo empapado tirado en el suelo. Y detrás de la puerta, Misaki pudo ver con claridad como un hombre metía a Suzuna, completamente inconsciente, en una furgoneta negra. Misaki se precipitó fuera, pero la furgoneta arrancó precipitadamente y desapareció en la noche, llevándose a su hermana dentro.

- ¡SUZUNAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó Misaki–.

_Términos estrellita_

_Chat Botté: gato con botas_

* * *

_¡Helloooooo! Perdón por el retraso, he estado algo ocupada las últimas semanas. _

_Escribir este capítulo ha sido como siempre genial. ¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí! _

_¡Déjenme sus reviews y opiniones!_


	8. Secuestro, reencuentros y amenazas

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. _

_¡Buena lectura!_

**8. Secuestro, reencuentros… y amenazas**

Misaki se desplomó en el suelo. Su hermana, su hermana había sido secuestrada ante sus ojos y no había sido capaz de salvarla. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y su cuerpo fue sacudido por temblores cada vez más violentas. Suzuna… Suzuna…

Mientras Shintani se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono y llamaba a toda velocidad a la policía y a Minako, Usui cogió entre sus brazos a Misaki, la llevó dentro de casa, la depositó como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara en su cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Misaki…

La chica lo miró con ojos vacíos, rojos, perdidos, tan perdidos como el corazón de Usui al ver la reacción de Misaki. Era la primera vez que veía a su novia en ese estado y la entendía perfectamente: esa sensación de abandono, de que en un minuto y sin previo aviso te quitan un miembro querido, sin preocuparse por tus sentimientos, por tu dolor, por tu desesperación. La solitud, la muerte de su madre, había acompañado a Usui como una amiga fiel a lo largo de su vida hasta que conoció a Misaki, esa chica que le hizo vivir de nuevo, reír, bromear, preocupar, sonrojar, decir palabras perversas… Sin ella no habría sido más que un cuerpo sin vida.

Y ahora era Misaki la que había perdido a una persona próxima.

La cara de la muchacha era un mar de lágrimas, su boca una mueca de dolor. Tenía las rodillas rodeadas de los brazos y se apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que parecía estar intentando hacer brotar sangre. Sus sentidos estaban nublados, pero había un sentimiento que se mantenía intacto: el sufrimiento. Con solo pensar en ello Misaki soltó una exclamación ahogada.

- Misaki… Estoy aquí.

Usui se sentó detrás de ella, con Misaki entre sus piernas. La chica se dejó caer en su busto y Usui la rodeó con sus brazos. Abrigada por el cuerpo de Usui, Misaki se dejó llevar en un torbellino de sueños agitados.

Misaki se despertó estirándose como un gato, recostándose más contra la almohada. Que extraño, se había vuelto más cómoda. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos brazos que la rodeaban.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Buenos días, Misaki –le dijo una voz al oído, provocándole un escalofrió–.

- ¡¿Usui?! ¿Qué haces aqu…?

El enojo y el rubor de Misaki se fueron instantáneamente. La muchacha enmudeció. Ahora lo recordaba: Suzuna raptada, Usui que la llevó a su habitación…

- Suzuna… ¿de verdad se ha ido? –preguntó con la voz rota–.

- Sí. Lo siento.

- ¿Y la policía?

- Vinieron pero no saben qué hacer. Lo único que encontraron fue el pañuelo de clorofila. Misa-chan… no les he dicho nada porque quería esperar a que te despertases, pero creo que quienes raptaron a Suzuna…

- …fueron de la banda de Hyoko.

- Hai.

Misaki se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, con los brazos temblando, dando la espalda a Usui.

- Ayuzawa, deberías quedarte en la cama. Mírate, estas temblando de cansancio.

- No Usui. No es cansancio.

La muchacha giró la cabeza hacia él y Usui pudo ver la determinación contenida en sus ojos ámbar.

- Es de rabia que estoy temblando. Hasta ahora el problema de Hyoko únicamente se relacionaba con Charlotte, pero al mezclarse en mi vida con Anko primero y después Suzuna… Te juro que lo voy a encontrar y lo va a pagar.

Usui se levantó, estirando los brazos.

- Te ayudaré a encontrar a Suzuna. Pero antes de eso, ¿no deberías prepararme un desayuno como mi maid personal?

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Tienes razón, mejor lo preparo yo. No es que no me fie de tus dotes de cocinera, peroooo…

- ¡Idiota, cállate! ¡Yo haré el desayuno!

- ¿No prefieres ir a ducharte mientras que yo me encargo de las tostadas y de todo lo demás? A menos que quieras que vaya contigo al baño…

- ¡Que te calles, alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas!

- Que cruel eres, Misa-chan…

- Además, si haces el desayuno tendrás que explicar a mi madre que has estado haciendo aquí toda la noche.

- ¿Abrazar a mi novia a lo mejor? Y también escucharla respirar, verla dormir, acariciarla la cara cuando tenía pesadillas… Podría pasarme toda la noche mirándote, Ayuzawa. Aunque reconozco que como todo adolescente de 17 años también he tenido unos cuantos pensamientos pervertidos cruzándome la mente mientras te miraba dormir.

Misaki levantó los ojos al cielo.

- Está bien, prepara el desayuno un momento mientras que yo me ducho, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada escandalizador o te mato.

- No te preocupes, seré lo más educado y elegante que tu madre haya visto en su vida, aun estando con el uniforme del colegio y teniendo el pelo hecho un desorden.

Misaki se acercó a él y pasó una mano por el pelo rubio de Usui. No se imaginaba lo mucho que le quería. Con una mano aun en su cabello, Misaki rozó los labios del chico. Instintivamente, Usui pasó los brazos por la cintura de Misaki, acercándola más a él, dejándose llevar. Al separarse, la muchacha bajó la vista y susurró:

- Me da igual tu ropa o tu pelo. Tus ojos, tus sonrisas furtivas, tus acosos… Solo necesito eso para saber que te… ya sabes… que te…

- ¿Odio? –propuso Usui con voz ligeramente burlona–.

Misaki no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, sonriendo. Te odio… Sí, eso es lo que le había respondido después de la fiesta del colegio. Pero ahora era diferente. Algo había cambiado, y no solo la situación. Misaki había asumido sus sentimientos de una manera tan fuerte que por fin tenía el valor suficiente para decir:

- Te… Te quiero, Usui.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio la abrazó y le murmuró al oído.

- Yo también te quiero, Misaki. Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿significa eso que puedo ir contigo al baño?

Misaki lo apartó rápidamente. Muerto de risa, Usui se alejó hasta la cocina, mientras que Misaki se encerraba en el baño gritando cosas sobre pervertidos alienígenas.

Por suerte para Misaki, Minako había pasado toda la noche en el hospital y aún no había vuelto cuando ella y Usui se fueron de casa.

La mañana pasó lentamente para Misaki, que no pudo prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Solo pensaba en Suzuna, Suzuna y algunas veces en el ejercicio de trigonometría. Suzuna había sido raptada por la banda de Hyoko, estaba claro. Pero no podían decir nada a la policía o Charlotte podría tener problemas al ser una de las principales sospechosas, por su relación con Misaki, Hyoko y Anko. Anko… ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que Anko sabía que había ocurrido a su hermana! Misaki dejó de morder la punta de su bolígrafo y miró el reloj. Dentro de 45 minutos llegaría la hora de comer y podría ir a ver a la rubia, sentada unas cuantas filas delante de ella.

Hablando de Anko, la chica había causado una conmoción ese día: su cabello largo y rizado había pasado a ser corto y liso, con un corte garçon*, y sus vestidos rosas de lolita habían sido remplazados por un traje militar, con pantalones anchos, botas altas, cazadora de motero y collar metálico con placa. El cambio había sido tan radical que cada cinco minutos surgía una nueva teoría entre los chicos, que no podían creérselo: ovnis, gemelos, doble personalidad… Solo Misaki y Usui sabían que aquella Anko era la real, la lolita de los días anteriores no era más que una lolita destinada a gustar a Usui (aunque Misaki no alcanzaba a entender que pretendía Hyoko alejándola de Usui…)

Al tocar la campanilla, Misaki salió de clase siguiendo a Anko, que se fue hasta los jardines. Los árboles y las hojas aislaban y escondían a las muchachas del resto de alumnos.

- Puedes dejar de esconderte, sé que estás ahí desde que hemos salido de clase –afirmo la babosa ros… perdón, la babosa militar dándose la vuelta–.

Misaki salió de detrás el tronco tras el que se escondía.

- Me he enterado de lo sucedido a tu hermanita –siguió diciendo la rubia–. Sabes, en el fondo un secuestro no es tan grave, comparado con la muerte. Imagínate, los bonitos ojos ámbar de tu hermana soltando lágrimas de desesperación cuando sepa que va a morir.

- ¡Sabía que la raptasteis vosotros! ¡Dime dónde está Suzuna!

- Tss tsss, no tan rápido. Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana…

Anko sacó un papel del bolsillo de su cazadora y se lo dio a Misaki, que lo abrió rápidamente.

- ¿Calle Hyamoto, detrás de la gasolinera, a las 23 de la noche? –leyó Misaki.

- Tienes que ir allí mañana. Si avisas a tu madre, Usui, Charlotte, la policía o cualquier otra persona, tu hermana morirá. Lo más probable es que te encuentres con su cadáver en el portal de tu casa. La verdad es que si yo fuese tú y Charlotte tu hermana, sería un placer ir al entierro de Charlotte.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Odio a mi hermana, simplemente. Una última cosa, la más importante: tienes que traer a Charlotte, para intercambiarla por Suzuna. Como vengas sola, moriréis tú y tu hermana. Enfin, tengo que irme. Piénsatelo bien: ¿qué es más importante para ti, tu hermana o tu mejor amiga?

_Términos estrellita_

_Garçon: chico_

_¿Suzuna o Charlotte, quién queréis salvar? _

_¡Espero que os haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews!_


	9. Amenazas, ferias y disputas

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**9. Amenazas, ferias… y disputas**

- Misaki, ¿te encuentras bien? Se te ve pálida.

- Simplemente estoy algo mareada, eso es todo.

Menuda mentirosa soy, pensó Misaki. La verdad es que estaba destrozada: tenía que comprometer la vida de Charlotte para salvar a Suzuna, es decir que en cualquier caso, fuese cual fuese la decisión que tomase, una de las dos estaría en peligro… por su culpa. Otra vez. De nuevo. Como siempre.

- Eso te pasa por trabajar tanto –continuó Charlotte, sin ser consciente de los malos pensamientos de su amiga–.

- Sí, sí, puede ser.

- Realmente deberías relajarte más, Misaki.

- Tienes razón. Oye, voy un momento al baño, necesito refrescarme. ¿Podrías decirle al profesor dónde estoy por si pregunta al empezar la clase?

- Claro, ¿pero no prefieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, estaré bien.

- De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

- Hai.

Mientras que Charlotte se iba rápidamente a clase, Misaki se arrastró hacia el baño. No que estuviese cansada por hacer los deberes tarde en la noche y perseguir a los chicos de Seika durante el día, no. Su cansancio era mental, su cabeza era un rompecabezas imposible de resolver, no encontraba la solución a su problema. Y todo por su culpa, se volvió a decir. Si no existiese, nadie habría raptado a Suzuna, no habría conocido a Charlotte y ninguna de las dos se vería en peligro. ¿Por qué siempre ponía a las personas más importantes para ella en problemas? Realmente era un desastre.

Para cuando llego al baño, Misaki ya estaba llorando como una magdalena. Sí, la Kaichou endemoniada estaba desplomada en el lavabo llorando. Tenía los dientes apretados, los ojos rojos, las manos temblando. Pero era la Presidenta, se dijo. Tenía que recobrar la compostura. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su obligación… al igual que lo era proteger a los que quería, a lo cual había fallado.

Misaki se mojo la cara una vez, dos veces, cinco, diez… Solo cuando estuvo segura de que todo rastro de lágrimas había desaparecido salió del baño, tomando una bocanada de aire que expulsó enseguida, al toparse con el torso de Usui esperándola en la puerta.

- ¡Usui! ¡Otra vez estas en el baño de las chicas!

- Bueno, técnicamente estoy fuera…

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Deberías estar en clase!

- Y lo estaba, hasta que Charlotte dijo al profesor que estabas en el baño algo mareada. Misaki, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Me quieres?

- ¡Claro que s…! ¡¿Qué?!

- Ayuzawa… mírame.

A regañadientes, ruborizada y molesta, Misaki levantó los ojos hacia Usui, que leyó en su cara como en un libro.

- Misaki… ¿has estado llorando?

- ¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías!

- Que raro, estoy seguro de que un simple dolor de cabeza no haría llorar a la Presidenta…

Misaki se apartó de él y empezó a ir hacia la clase. No podía dejar a Usui saber lo que pasaba, eso pondría en peligro a Suzuna y a lo mejor también a él. Ya había creado suficientes problemas, pensó.

Sin embargo, Usui la cogió del brazo, obligándola a mirarle.

- Ayuzawa, ¿tienes algún tipo de problema?

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú!

- Tan mentirosa como siempre…

- ¡Déjame!

Esta vez, la chica le quitó el brazo de encima con un tirón fuerte, que incitó a Usui a esperar un poco hasta que Misaki se calmara para entonces sonsacarla información sobre lo que le ocurría. No obstante, al salir del colegio, Misaki seguía de mal humor.

- Misa-chan, ¿qué me dices de ir a la feria que hay esta semana en la ciudad?

- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Te olvidas de que hoy el Maid Latte cierra porque la jefa se ha tenido que ir a una charla de gestión de restaurantes.

- ¡Pues me voy a casa!

- Misaki, o vienes por tu propia voluntad o te llevaré en los brazos delante de todo el mundo hasta la feria. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, todo sea por hacer que mi novia se relaje y disfrute de mi pervertida compañía un rato.

- Serás un maldito alienígena pervertido…

- Ya te he dicho que mi compañía es pervertida. Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? Vienes conmigo o te llevo como un saco de patatas, aunque no sé qué cosas pervertidas se le podrían decir a un saco de patatas… ¿Eres tan sabrosa que me muero por comerte? ¿Quiero morder tu piel áspera?

- Esta bien, iré contigo, pero deja de decir cosas pervertidas.

- Entonces, vamos.

- ¿Ahora?

- Claro. Quiero pasar toda la tarde con mi novia.

- Maldito alienígena…

Empezaron a andar por la calle, Misaki mas tensa que una cuerda de arco. Se imaginaba a los espías de Hyoko por todas partes. Usui debió de notar su inquietud, ya que al poco rato junto su mano con la suya. Casi inconscientemente, los hombros de Misaki se relajaron y sin decir media palabra la muchacha siguió andando hasta la feria. Tal vez… tal vez pudiese permitirse dejar de pensar un rato, se dijo Misaki. Dejar de pensar y pasar el rato mirando a su alienígena pervertido.

Levantó la cara hacia Usui y sus miradas se cruzaron. Misaki se ruborizó instantáneamente y pasó a maravillarse con los edificios de la calle –unos horrorosos edificios con la fachada a punto de caerse–, haciendo sonreír sin darse cuenta a Usui, que le apretó más las manos. Estaban unidos… Unidos…

¿Unidos para cuánto tiempo? pensó la sombra que les seguía.

Cuando apenas acababan de llegar a la feria, Usui fue a por unos helados, para mejor saborear la tarde como él dijo. Misaki le esperaba sentada en un banco delante del puesto, mirando a su acosador con una sombra de preocupación. No podía decirle nada, pero estando toda una tarde con él iba a ser difícil. Tal vez si se hubiese tratado de otra persona no habría habido problema alguno, pero era él, era Usui Takumi, su acosador. Y por ello le era difícil resistirse a contarle todo.

- Hola Kaichou –murmuró una voz detrás de ella–.

La espalda de Misaki se puso rígida y la muchacha giró ligeramente la cabeza, justo lo necesario para ver que Anko estaba detrás de ella, escondida tras un árbol. Misaki volvió a mirar a Usui, hablando entre dientes para que el rubio no notase nada si la miraba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Anko?

- Solo quería recordarte el acuerdo: tu hermana contra Charlotte. Y también recordarte las condiciones: díselo a alguien y Suzuna muere.

- No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Segura? Porque estar con Takumi toda la tarde me parece algo peligroso si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana. Reconócelo Misaki: no eres capaz de esconder tus sentimientos o tus pensamientos de tu novio, se lo terminaras diciendo como te quedes con él. Y en el probable caso en que le hables de nuestro acuerdo, tendría que matarle a él también.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Es fácil, vete a casa y no te acerques a él hasta mañana. Te dejo pensarlo. No lo olvides: háblale del acuerdo y morirán él y Suzuna.

- Está bien. Ahora vete, se está acercando.

- Me voy, me voy. Buena suerte… Misaki…

La voz desapareció con un último susurro, dejando a Misaki mareada y a punto de vomitar. Si quería salvar a Suzuna, Anko tenía razón: debía alejarse de Usui o le contaría todo al rubio. Eso fue lo que le hizo tomar una difícil decisión…

- Usui –dijo cuándo el rubio se acercó, un helado de fresa en cada mano–.

- Ya te he cogido los helados. ¿Quieres que te dé el tuyo con la cucharita, Misa-chan?

- Usui, para ya. Esta comedia no puede durar más tiempo, eres un buen tipo y no te mereces lo que te estoy haciendo.

- Ayuzawa… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

- La verdad Usui… es que te odio. Solo me he acercado a ti para aprovecharme de tu dinero. Todos tus regalos, tus atenciones… todo estaba planeado. Tan solo has sido una marioneta a la que he estado utilizando sin que te des cuenta, no siento nada por ti sino desprecio. No eres más que uno entre los miles de chicos ricos que creen que pueden hacerse de una chica con algunas palabras de amor y robando unos besos. Ya estoy harta de estar contigo, no me sirves para nada con tu fortuna que no puedo emplear para salvar a mi familia de la ruina más total.

- Misaki… ¿de verdad esperas que me lo crea?

- ¡No digas nada más! ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! ¡Te odio!

- No me lo creo...

- ¡DESEARIA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO! –dijo Misaki huyendo corriendo–.

- Ayuzawa… –murmuró Usui con el brazo tendido hacia ella en un esfuerzo inútil de cogerla–.

Pero Misaki siguió corriendo, sin pararse ni mirar atrás, al banco donde acababa de abandonar al ser que más quería. Los horrores que había dicho a Usui y su expresión al oírles hacían que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Ahora era imposible que volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

Perdóname Usui, pensó. No tenía elección, lo he hecho para salvaros Suzuna y tú. Perdóname...

* * *

_¡DIOS MIO! ¡Tengo ganas de estrangularme por cada palabra de Misaki! ¡Perdoooooooooon a todos los que estén como yo! Maldita Anko, maldita Anko, ¿por qué te he creado? *porque lo he dicho yo* ¡Cállate maldito cerebro! _

_Enfin, dejando de lado esta conversación bastante rara *¡qué va! ¡Todo el mundo habla con su cerebro!* (¡qué te calles! ¡maldito cerebro!), habréis notado que este capítulo ha sido algo más "dark" y me temo que siguiendo la línea en la historia que este maldito cerebro ha planeado, los próximos capítulos van a ser igual, sino peor… sobretodo para Misaki, ¡pero no digo más!_

_Déjenme sus reviews please, diciéndome si les ha gustado o no, si me quieren matar (¡lo sientoooo!) o si están comiendo lechuga… ¿qué se yo? XD _

_¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Disputas, reconciliaciones y ataques dir

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**10. Disputas, reconciliaciones… y ataques directos**

Misaki volvió a casa destrozada. ¿Qué había dicho a Usui? ¿Qué le había dicho? Había sido tan cruel con él como Anko cuando le habló a ella de su padre y las deudas que le habían dejado a ella y su familia. Usui… ¿Qué había hecho? se volvió a lamentar. Pero estaba obligada, ¿no? Era por su bien, para evitar decir nada que le pusiese en peligro. En cierto modo, le había salvado… ¿entonces porque se sentía mal?

Esa noche Misaki no cenó y tan solo se encerró en su habitación, para gran preocupación de su madre.

- ¿Misaki, cariño, estás bien? –le había preguntado Minako–.

- No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada por el trabajo del colegio.

- ¿No quieres cenar nada? ¿Segura?

- No, no, no hace falta Okasan, gracias.

Había sido una mentirosa. Una mentirosa con Minako, con Usui, con Charlotte. Con todos a los que quería. Si Suzuna estuviese aquí, seguro que también habría sido una mentirosa con ella, se dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

Suzuna…

¿Cómo iba a salvarla?

Misaki se miró las manos… rojas. Llenas de sangre. Y delante de ella estaba Usui, con la espalda escarlata. Era la sangre de Usui…

- ¿U… Usui? –se escuchó decir–. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

- Misa-chan no se acuerda, qué mal.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- ¿Acaso me vas a hacer creer que no lo sabes?

- ¿Usui, de qué hablas? –preguntó la chica cada vez más angustiada–.

- No me dijiste nada de lo de Suzuna y fuiste a salvarla por tu cuenta, como siempre. Sin darte cuenta del peligro. Pero yo estaba ahí, Misaki, yo estaba siguiéndote. Cuando te dispararon, te protegí, ¿lo recuerdas?

- N… no…

- Que cruel eres Ayuzawa… Por tu culpa voy a morir y no te acuerdas de nada. Todo por tu culpa…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Misaki se despertó de golpe, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y las manos temblando.

¡USUI! ¡Usui!

No había sido nada, solo un mal sueño. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Usui muriéndose delante de ella.

Usui…

Secándose las lágrimas de miedo que salían de sus ojos, Misaki se quitó el uniforme con el que se había quedado dormida y pasó a ponerse un chándal. Iba a ir al apartamento de Usui. Ahora, Misaki sabía que tenía que contárselo todo. Tenía que hablarle del trato con Anko e intentar encontrar una manera de resolver el problema con él. Dejándole aparte solo sería una fuente de preocupación suplementaria.

Tras abrocharse las playeras y ponerse una gorra contra el frio de la calle, Misaki abrió la ventana y saltó a la acera. Lo siento, Okasan, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, pensó mientras corría hacia el apartamento del alienígena.

A medida que se acercaba, Misaki se puso más nerviosa. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo a Usui? ¿Y si el rubio no quería verla? Después de los horrores que le había dicho… A lo mejor le podría obligar a escucharla por la fuerza, pero Usui era más fuerte que ella y probablemente que cualquiera.

Misaki estaba a 3 minutos del apartamento y sumida en estos pensamientos cuando vio en el retrovisor de un coche una sombra moviéndose detrás de ella, escondiéndose furtivamente de un sitio a otro.

- ¿Quién va ahí? –preguntó Misaki con una voz que intentó ser fuerte, cuando en realidad estaba muerta de miedo–.

Nadie le respondió.

La chica se dio la vuelta y continuo andando, más tensa que la cuerda de un arco. Al poco rato, oyó un ruido de lata moviéndose en la acera.

- Por última vez, ¿quién esta ahí?

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

Presa del pánico, Misaki echó a correr. Ya solo le quedaban 500 metros. Detrás de ella empezó a oír pasos precipitados y voces dando órdenes. ¡Eran más de uno! ¡La banda de Hyoko! ¡Tenían que ser ellos! Misaki corrió por su vida, a una velocidad de la que ni ella se hubiese creído capaz. En menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba en el apartamento de Usui. Al fondo de la calle, podía ver las figuras de unos hombres intentando llegar hasta ella.

Misaki apretó frenéticamente al botón del apartamento del rubio. No hubo respuesta. ¡Maldito alienígena! ¿Para qué tenía timbre si no era para abrir a la gente?

Misaki miró alrededor de ella, buscando una manera de llegar hasta el rubio. Su mirada se posó en el árbol. Con un salto, la joven se propulsó hasta una de las ramas más bajas, para luego ir subiendo como una araña.

- ¡USUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritó a todo pulmón cuando llegó ante su ventana.

Dentro, una luz se encendió y al poco apareció él, únicamente con el pantalón del pijama. Misaki ni se inmutó: los hombres estaban llegando a la entrada del apartamento.

- ¿Misaki? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio abriendo la ventana–. Tanto me echabas de menos que vienes corriendo y chillando como una loca a las 2 de la mañan…

Misaki entró medio saltando medio volando dentro del salón.

- ¡CIERRA! ¡CIERRA!

- ¡Misaki! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –preguntó el rubio con todo rastro de burla en su voz perdido, al tiempo que cerraba la ventana–.

- ¡Pon un candado, un candado!

- No hace falta, son ventanas del mejor cristal posible. ¡Misaki! ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica se dejó caer en el suelo, la respiración agitada, gotas de sudor cayendo de su cara.

- ¿Misaki? –repitió el rubio a cuclillas al lado de ella–.

La chica se incorporó, sentándose con un suspiro de alivio, y… se le echó a los brazos.

- No me dejes alejarme de ti nunca más, Takumi.

Misaki se puso a llorar, de alivio y estrés, mientras que Usui le pasaba una mano en la cintura y otra en el pelo, acariciándola lentamente.

- Estoy aquí, Misaki. Estoy aquí –le dijo, con la cabeza apoyada en la de la chica–.

Se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras que la chica se desahogaba y le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido: el acuerdo con Anko, el encuentro de ambas en la feria, el sueño que acababa de tener, los hombres que habían estado siguiéndola hasta la casa del rubio... Para cuando terminó, Usui ya la había perdonado desde hace tiempo, desde que le había dicho "no me dejes alejarme de ti nunca más, Takumi"…

Misaki terminó de contar todo algo más calmada, pero aun con miedo. Suzuna, Usui, Anko… y Hyoko, el misterioso Hyoko. ¿Qué iba a hacer para salvar a Suzuna? ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Será mejor que pases la noche aquí –avisó Usui–. Esos tipos de antes aún pueden estar fuera, es más seguro que te quedes conmigo.

- Está bien –aceptó Misaki, sin fuerzas ni ganas de protestar–.

Misaki envió un mensaje a su madre para decirla que estaba bien y después fue a sentarse al sofá.

- ¡Miauuuuuuuuuuuuu! –se quejó cierto gato al notar que se sentaban encima de él–.

- ¡Uy, perdón Licht! ¡No te había visto!

El gato gris de Usui se fue con maullidos furiosos hasta la cocina, desde donde Usui asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche, Misa-chan?

- Si, por favor, Usui.

Al poco el rubio volvió con un tazón que dio a Misaki.

- Arigato.

- No es nada, Kaichou.

Misaki sonrió al sentir el bol caliente en sus manos. De repente, los dos extremos de una manta de lana pasaron por delante de ella y los brazos que agarraban la tela se enrollaron en su cintura.

- ¡¿Qué haces, alienígena pervertido?!

- Cuidado con la leche, Ayuzawa.

Usui la hizo girar con cuidado, hasta que Misaki terminó con la espalda apoyada en su torso desnudo. Ruborizada, la chica giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a Usui mirándola con una sonrisa tierna, la misma manta que la juntaba a ella pasada sobre su espalda y su cabeza rubia.

- Estamos enrollados en la manta como sushis –no pudo evitar burlarse el chico–. ¿Tenías frio, verdad?

- Pfffff… –suspiró la joven, maldiciéndole por conocerla tan bien y mirando el tazón medio vacío–.

- ¿Sabes? Se me están ocurriendo muuuuchas cosas pervertidas…

- Ni se te ocurra realizar ninguna de ellas. ¡Y mejor tampoco las pienses!

Detrás de ella, sintió a Usui reírse ligeramente antes de susurrarle al oído:

- Duerme bien, Misaki... Te quiero.

- Yo… yo también te… quiero.

Usui apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras que Misaki dejaba el bol en el suelo y se dormía en sus brazos.

Más tarde, los claros rayos de la luna entraron en el salón e iluminaron la cara de una chica, recostada y dormida con una sonrisa en el hombro de un chico rubio, igualmente dormido y con la cara girada hacia su amada.

- Riiiiiiiiiiiing!

Misaki se despertó medio saltando del sofá y vio que Usui ya se había despertado. Oh no, había dormido en los brazos del alienig… no, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Misaki, aun con frio, se echó la manta a los hombros y fue a la entrada para ver quien había llamado. Usui ya estaba allí, hablando con dos policías.

- Usui, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó llegando a su lado–.

El rubio la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión, dejándola sorprendida y ruborizada.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No es el momento, qué hay gente! –le espetó cuando se separaron, sin reprochárselo realmente–.

- Pero Misa-chan, solo quería mi beso de buenos días. Además, cuando nos casemos tendrás que acostumbrarte…

- ¡Cállate, maldito pervertido! ¿Quién ha dicho qué nos vayamos a casar? ¿Y por qué están estos policías aquí?

- Al parecer tu madre llamó a la policía esta mañana al no encontrarte por ningún lado.

- No puede ser, todas las mañanas lee sus mensajes en el móvil y le envié uno…

Entendiendo súbitamente lo que estaba pasando, Misaki y Usui se giraron simultáneamente hacia los dos policías en posición de defensa, pero era demasiado tarde. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Usui, le asentó un puñetazo y le puso un pañuelo de clorofila en la nariz, dejándole caer en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando Misaki intentó ir a ayudarle, el otro falso policia sacó una pistola y la disparó en la pierna.

La chica gritó de dolor y espanto, y siguió gritando hasta que a ella también le apretaron un pañuelo con clorofila en la nariz. Sintió como uno de los falsos policías la levantaba del suelo y segundos después la tiraba dentro de una camioneta, haciendo que su pierna herida emitiese un terrible "crack" al chocar contra el suelo. Lo último que pudo ver Misaki antes de desvanecerse por la clorofila y el dolor, fue a Usui completamente inconsciente a su lado y con una ligera herida en la ceja izquierda de la que caía un riachuelo de sangre.

Usui, no…

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaa! Perdón por el retraso, nos hemos ido una semana de vacaciones y no he tenido conexión a la red. Enfin, aquí estaba el capítulo 10, ¡ya no vamos acercando al final! Y si, otro secuestro, a parecer que me gustan XD _

_Proximo capitulo dentro de unos días, ¡déjenme sus reviews pleaaase! Sobretodo que estoy decidiendo como van a acabar los distintos personajes y puede que incluso Usui o Misaki salgan mal, pero no sé si matar a uno de ellos o que…. Ziiiii, zoy una zadicaaa XD_

_Para terminar, querria dar mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a LucyxSting y Meimei11, por su apoyo incondicionado y sus comentarios que me dan animos para seguir con este fic. ¡Muchisimas gracias chicas!_

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y hasta el próximo cap! _


	11. Ataques directos, hermanas y descubrim

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**11. Ataques directos, hermanas… y descubrimientos**

Una bombilla blanca brillaba en el techo, parpadeando por intervalos irregulares. A pesar de la poca luz que daba, Misaki parpadeó varias veces antes de poder ver alrededor de ella. Se encontraba en una sala de madera vieja y gastada, con unas enormes vigas ahora medio comidas por las termitas pero que habían debido ser impresionantes por el pasado. Telas de arañas colgaban de los lados y no había ninguna otra luz que la de la bombilla, que tan solo iluminaba el rincón en el que Misaki se encontraba.

Pero por encima de todo eso, lo primero que notó Misaki fue un roce en las muñecas y los tobillos. Al bajar la vista, vio que la habían sentado en una silla y atado piernas y manos. ¿Con qué los dos falsos policías que les habían secuestrado a Usui y ella se creían que unas simples cuerdas la iban a retener? Menudo error, pensó con una sonrisa diabólica. Un aura demoniaca empezó a surgir alrededor de ella y de repente Misaki se había liberado de las cuerdas, levantándose con un aire parecido a Son Goku.

Un repentino estallido de dolor en la pierna la hizo caer al suelo en cuanto se enderezó. Su pierna chocó con el suelo y la hizo soltar un gemido. Apretando los dientes, Misaki miró la herida que le había hecho el disparo, un profundo agujero de cuatro centímetros rodeado de sangre, pus amarillo y suciedad. El pus indicaba que tenía la herida infectada y la costra que se empezaba a hacer alrededor de la herida también era algo malo, ya que tenía que sacar la bala del cuerpo para evitar empeorar la herida y la costra lo hacía más difícil.

Con la mano temblando, Misaki metió los dedos en la herida para sacar la bala.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!

Un grito de agonía se escapó de su boca por el dolor y retiró la mano apresuradamente. No podía hacerlo, era demasiado duro incluso para la Kaichou endemoniada.

De repente, una voz proveniente de uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala rompió el silencio:

- Mi… ¿Misaki?

Fue como ver un faro en plena tormenta. Misaki giró la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de creérselo. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y abandonó toda la atención que había dedicado a la herida. Con la mano manchada de sangre en el aire, tendida hacia donde venía la voz, Misaki preguntó:

- Suzuna… ¡¿Suzuna, eres tú?!

- ¡Oniiii-chaaaan! –respondió la mismo voz, con un claro sentimiento de alivio–.

Ahogando una queja, Misaki se arrastró hasta su hermana, siguiendo su voz, para finalmente encontrarla sentada en una esquina, con los brazos enrollando sus piernas. Misaki se echó a sus brazos, mientras que ambas se ponían a llorar de alegría y desahogo.

- Me metieron aquí y no me dijeron nada –explicaba entre un sollozo y otro Suzuna–. Tampoco me han dado nada para comer o beber, y no he podido dormir. ¡Tenia tanto miedo, Misaki! Has venido a buscarme con la policía, ¿verdad?

- No, me temo que no –le respondió gravemente Misaki mientras que desataba a su hermana el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos–. Me han secuestrado con Usui la segunda mañana después de que te secuestraran a ti… Lo siento tanto Suzuna, todo es mi culpa. Si no hubiese ido al museo aquel día Charlotte no habría vuelto a encontrar a los ladrones del museo y no habría conocido a Anko y…

- No te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

Misaki se lo explicó rápidamente todo, sin dejar de soltar la mano de su hermana durante todo el relato. La había añorado tanto…

Tras estar hablando, Suzuna ayudó a Misaki a levantarse, cogiéndola por las asilas. Juntas, fueron a abrir la puerta, pero como ambas se lo temían, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Habría sido demasiado fácil, pensó Misaki.

- Onii-chan, ¿no podrías abrirla con una de tus superpatadas? –le preguntó Suzuna–. Yo no tengo tanta fuerza como tú.

- No, no puedo. No con la pierna en este estado. No podría ni lanzarla sobre la puerta ni apoyarme sobre ella para dar el golpe con la otra. Lo siento…

Misaki no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse: ella y Suzuna empezaron a oír al otro lado pasos que se acercaban. Tan rápido como pudieron, se retiraron al rincón oscuro en el que se encontraban minutos antes. Tal vez… tal vez si la puerta se abre y consigo derribar a quién la habrá Suzuna podrá escapar… se decía Misaki.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Un sonido de llaves en la cerradura se oyó y un segundo después la puerta se abría para dejar paso a la figura de un chico moreno y alto. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en ellas en cuanto entró, la sala iluminándose más gracias a la luz que entraba por la puerta.

El chico era particularmente guapo, pero no de ese tipo de belleza noble que tan solo te llama la atención si te lo cruzas por la calle ; no, era ese tipo de belleza peligrosa, que te llama la atención y te da ganas de alejarte simultáneamente, sobretodo cuando quien posee esa belleza lleva un cuchillo colgando de su cinturón, como era el caso con el recién llegado.

Misaki se puso delante de Suzuna, extendiendo los brazos a cada lado en un gesto protector. La defendería a todo coste, aunque dudaba mucho de sus posibilidades al tener la pierna derecha herida.

- Misaki Ayuzawa… me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

Entonces… él era…

- Deduzco que tú eres Hyoko…

- Hyoko a tu servicio y suplicio –respondió el chico con una sonrisa asesina–.

* * *

_Buenaaaaaaas! Este cap ha estado un poco corto de accion, ya lo sé, pero es para compensar los siguientes que van a ser los mas movidos de tooooodooooos! Ya estamos cerquita del final, unos 6 capitulos, pero estoy pensando en alargarlo algo, dejando algun misterio al final que no os vais a imaginar... qué os parece? Demasiado o mejor? Opinen porfiiiii! *cara del gatito de Shrek, o Chat Botté que diria Charlotte XD*_

_Espero que hallais disfrutado de este cap y, si teneis algo de piedad, dejen alguna review please! jajaja_

_Leonor_


	12. Descubrimientos, torturas y elecciones

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**12. Descubrimientos, torturas… y elecciones**

Hyoko se acercó a las dos hermanas con esa sonrisa peligrosa, letal, asesina.

Misaki se pegó más contra Suzuna, intentando protegerla.

Imposible.

Hyoko cogió a Misaki del brazo, agarrándola tan fuerte que Misaki no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana! –gritó Suzuna–. ¡Estúpido…!

Suzuna, con una expresión demoniaca que Misaki no le había visto en la vida, se levantó y administró una patada en la barriga a Hyoko. Pero el jefe de los ladrones apenas se inmutó. Aguantando aun a Misaki con una mano, dio un puñetazo en plena cara a Suzuna con la otra. La chica voló hasta el otro lado de la celda y se dio con la pared. Misaki intentó deshacerse del agarre de Hyoko para ir a ayudar a su hermana, pero el chico le clavó el codo en la espalda, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Después, Hyoko se acercó peligrosamente a Suzuna, que seguía tirada en el suelo y aturdida por el golpe. Suzuna abrió unos ojos completamente asustados al ver el chico que iba a por ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida ni fuerte para deshacerse de él.

Sin poder hacer nada, Misaki vio como Hyoko torturó a su hermana: la dio patadas hasta que moratones cubrieron sus piernas y brazos, la llenó de puñetazos la cara y el vientre, la dio tantas bofetadas que sangre salió de su boca y cuando Misaki pensaba que ya se iba a morir de desesperación al no poder actuar, Hyoko cogió la mano de Suzuna, empezando a tirarla hacia atrás.

- ¡Déjala! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! –gritó Suzuna–.

- ¡No la hagas nada! ¡No te ha hecho nada!

Hyoko le hizo caso omiso y siguió tirando de la mano hasta que la muñeca de Suzuna sonó con un "crac".

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de Suzuna resonó por toda la celda, y Misaki vio como Hyoko sonreía y disfrutaba de ese chillido de dolor.

- ¡Intercámbiala por mí! ¡Mátame si quieres! ¡Pero déjala! Por favor…

Lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro sucio de Misaki. Su hermana yacía delante de ella, respirando con dificultad, totalmente cubierta de heridas, y ella no podía hacer nada. Era impotente. Inútil.

- Ahí está todo el encanto de la tortura, querida Misaki. Ver como el sufrimiento de una persona pasa a ser doble.

Hyoko cogió la cara de Suzuna entre sus manos y la puso en dirección a Misaki. Las dos hermanas se miraron brevemente, pero Suzuna terminó cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

- Mi…sa…ki –consiguió susurrar con voz entrecortada–.

Esa simple palabra tuvo un efecto que Hyoko no se había esperado.

La celda se llenó de repente de morado oscuro y Misaki se levantó con cara de demonio, pero del demonio más peligroso y temible de todos, ese que solo encuentras en la pesadilla más horrible que puedas tener, esa pesadilla que te persigue para el resto de tu vida y que te hace despertar con sudores fríos y temblores.

A pesar de su pierna, Misaki avanzó hasta Hyoko, le administró una patada voladora en pleno abdomen, le cogió de la pierna y le lanzó contra el muro.

- NO… TE ACERQUES… ¡A MI HERMANAAAAA!

Misaki corrió hacia él para lanzarle un puñetazo que le rompiese los dientes, pero en el último momento Hyoko sacó una pistola de su pantalón.

Todo sucedió en un segundo…

Hyoko apretó el gatillo.

Una mancha de sangre salió de la pierna ya herida de Misaki.

La chica se desplomó en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del edificio, Usui Takumi veía… todo.

Se había despertado en su celda, solo, tan solo acompañado por una televisión. Tras unos minutos de expectación, la pantalla se había encendido, mostrando la celda en la que Misaki y Suzuna eran retenidas captivas.

Lo había visto todo, desde el reencuentro de las dos hermanas hasta su tortura. Y ahora yacían las dos en el suelo, sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Además, al haberle apagado el televisor en el momento del disparo, ni siquiera sabía si Misaki seguía viva...

Se había vuelto loco, había intentado destrozar la puerta de metal unas diez veces y tan solo había conseguido hacerse daño, lo mismo con los muros y el suelo. Pero nada. Era prisionero y no había podido ayudar a Misaki. La había dejado sola. Vulnerable. En peligro.

La puerta se abrió y durante un momento Usui tuvo la frágil esperanza de ver a Misaki sonriéndole. Pero era otra persona la que entraba sonriéndole. El chico que había martirizado a su novia, y a Suzuna.

Hyoko.

- Basura… Ya las has hecho sufrir a ellas, ¿ahora vienes a por mí?

- Podría decirse así. Tengo un trato que proponerte.

- ¿Y por qué lo aceptaría, después de lo que has hecho? Te juro que si has… si has matado a mi novia… ella o su hermana… ¡ME LO PAGARAS!

- Yo si fuera tú, aceptaría mi trato, porque podría permitir salvar a esa novia y su hermana por las que te preocupas tanto. A menos que quieras que las deje pudrirse en su celda. Aunque la verdad la opción de tirarlas a un rio o en pleno mar me parece más atractiva. La muerte en el agua tiene algo… no sé… es mortalmente atractiva.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sabía que te interesaría lo que te voy a proponer si te hablaba de las Ayuzawa. ¿Pero de verdad no adivinas lo que quiero? Mis espías me habían dicho que eras más inteligente. ¿Será la conmoción de ver a Misaki muriéndose? ¿Y qué decir de su hermana? Creo que como no vayan las dos a un hospital en 24 horas no hará ni falta de que me moleste por matarlas.

- ¿Qué-quie-res-de-mí?

Hyoko acercó su cara de la de Usui, que sabía que todo intento de ataque físico sería un error al tener Hyoko una pistola. Sino ese chico ya estaría muerto.

- Quiero que vayas a por Charlotte y la traigas aquí sin que lo sepa. Sino, tanto Misaki como Suzuna morirán.

- ¿Pero las liberaras?

- Todo depende de la rapidez con la que traigas a Charlotte. Evidentemente, prohibición de hablar de nuestra pequeña conversación o de lo que hayas visto con cualquier persona del exterior. Y nada de policía.

- ¿Solo sabes hacer tratos sucios para atraer a Charlotte, eh? ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor es por esa manera que tienes de acercarte a ella que no te quiere?

- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¿O acaso quieres que mueran tu novia y su hermana? Aunque ya están medio muertas, si quieres mi opinión. Te consejo de tener cuidado con lo que dices, no me vaya a dar por tirar otro disparo… Entonces, dime: ¿aceptas?

Usui le miró a los ojos. Sí, eran dos pozos negros llenos de maldad; Hyoko no dudaría en matar a Misaki y Suzuna ni un momento, probablemente ni le supusiese ninguna mala consciencia. No podía arriesgar a perder la vida de su novia y una persona inocente. Ni hablar. Por eso contestó:

- Acepto.

* * *

_Definitivamente tengo ideas muy malas. Así que perdón a todos los que tengan ganas de asesinarme ;D_

_Enfin, este capítulo me gusta bastante, quiero decir el cómo ha quedado, porque el contenido definitivamente me da ganas de darme sartenazos. Pobre Suzuna. Ah, y pobre Misaki... ¿morirá según vosotros? Evidentemente, como se nos muera Misaki imaginaos el pobre Usui (perdóname, Usuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiii! .). Enfin, mejor me callo, no os voy a decir todo jejeje xD_

_Pero bueno, en medio de toda esta tortura, os daré una buena noticia: ya paso lo peor para Suzuna. Y Misaki? Mie, mie mie (como diría Licht con su risa maléfica), eso está por ver..._

_En cuanto al trato de Hyoko, si, se parece un poco al que tuvo que hacer frente Misaki, pero por mí que este es peor, son 2 vidas en vez de 1, no querría ser Usui :s_

_Pues eso es todo, si están histéricos, quieren matarme (¡piedad!), están comiendo un bocadillo de Nutella mirando esto (miaaaaam) o cualquier cosa que quieran decir, no duden en dejar una review ^^ Siempre gusta ver que hay gente que te apoya :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado, _

_Leonor_


	13. Eleccion, planes y trampas

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**13. Elecciones, planes… y trampas**

Un hombre entró por la puerta de la sala en cuanto Usui aceptó el trato.

- No opongas resistencia, o sino ya sabes lo que pasará –avisó Hyoko–.

- Y tú cumple tu promesa.

- Todo depende de ti.

Lleno de furia, Usui dejó que el recién llegado se acercarse a él.

El hombre, completamente vestido de negro y encapuchado, le apretó un pañuelo de clorofila contra la nariz. Otra vez.

Aguanta Misaki, fue el último pensamiento de Usui antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

En la sala, el cuerpo del rubio cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin dejar tiempo a la persona de negro para sostenerlo. El siniestro personaje se acercó al rubio y movió su cara hacia él.

- Está sangrando ligeramente de la frente, jefe. ¿No sospechará nada Charlotte?

- No lo creo. Aunque si es verdad que Charlotte se fija mucho en los detalles.

- Siempre ha sido así.

- De todos modos, si este chico es listo y de verdad quiere que su novia viva, seguro que se inventa una buena excusa.

- Hai. Pero…

- Calla. ¿Desde cuándo me llevas la contraria? No estarás cambiando tú también, ¿verdad? No serás como ella…

- ¡Nunca, jefe! ¡Usted ya sabe que yo solo vivo por usted!

Hyoko se acercó a la otra figura y le cogió el mechón rubio que se le escapaba por la capucha. Pasó su dedo por la mejilla blanca de su ayudante y solo después de notar como eso le causaba un estremecimiento al otro quedó satisfecho.

- Así me gusta… Anko.

Por debajo de la capucha, dos ojos llenos de falsas esperanzas y cegados por el amor miraron al que se marchaba por la puerta, el ladrón de su corazón. Soltando un suspiro cansado y triste, Anko se dio la vuelta hacia Usui:

- No sabes la suerte que tienes al ser querido por alguien… Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo de mí. Pero él solo piensa en Charlotte. Duele tanto…

El rubio no respondió y Anko se levantó, retomando su rutina diaria, en un mundo de violencia y engaños.

Usui se despertó en su apartamento alarmado y asustado, con la sensación de haber recibido un cubo de agua fría.

¡Misaki! ¡Tenía que salvarla! ¡Y Suzuna también!

No… tenía que tranquilizarse. El chico soltó un suspiro. Debía de comportarse como siempre para no alarmar a Charlotte o sino la chica sospecharía de algo.

Usui se dio rápidamente una ducha, se vistió y fue a hacer la mochila. ¿Pero para qué llenarla de libros si podía llenarla de otras cosas? Eso es, ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Con la mochila llena de cuchillos y un bate de béisbol (era una mochila bastante elástica), Usui fue hasta el colegio. En el camino, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta una y otra vez, convencido de estar siendo seguido. Pero no vio a nadie, aunque seguro que le estaban espiando.

El rubio paso las verjas del colegio bajo el tradicional coro de suspiros femeninos, pero no se paró en ello, como siempre y ese día más que nunca. A su alrededor, todo parecía seguir su curso, nadie sabía nada ni se había dado cuenta de nada. Era como pasear en una pesadilla, en una situación donde lo único que quieres es pedir ayuda y no la encuentras por ningún sitio. Además Usui no encontraba a Charlotte, y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo al haber ido al colegio en pleno mediodía.

- Hinata, ¿dónde está Charlotte? –Pregunto en cuanto vio al chico, comiendo como solía hacer–.

- ¡Usui! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has visto a Misaki? Tampoco ha venido.

- Hinata, ¿dónde está Charlotte?

- Creo que se ha ido al comedor. ¿Pasa algo?

- No, tranquilo… Es solo que tengo que pasarle unos apuntes de Misaki. Bueno, pues hasta luego Hinata.

El moreno se quedó cinco segundos comiendo su plátano y diciendo adiós, antes de pararse repentinamente con cara de alarma.

- ¡Me ha llamado Hinataaaa! –gritó inocentemente y corriendo de felicidad por los pasillos–.

Mientras, Usui hacía un sprint hacia el comedor, parecía estar perseguido por una tropa de leones. Al llegar allí y ver en una mesa a Charlotte comiendo, recobró la compostura. Cogió una bandeja y se acercó a Charlotte.

- Hola, Usui. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Tenía que ir a ver al médico.

- Ah, vale. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Misaki? Llevo buscándola toda la mañana pero no hay ni rastro de ella. Los chicos están locos de alegría, pero las chicas están aterrorizadas.

- Pasé por su casa esta mañana. Está en la cama, se encuentra fatal.

- Que raro.

- ¿El qué?

- Conociéndola podría imaginármela sin ningún problema aquí, enferma, herida o incluso a punto de morirse. Jajaja.

- Ja-ja… Creo que su madre la obligó a quedarse en la cama.

- Entiendo.

- De hecho, Misaki me dijo que te pidiera que fueras a verla esta tarde. Ya sabes, para que le pases los apuntes y le expliques lo que habéis estado haciendo.

- ¡Si, claro, ningún problema!

- Te acompañaré. ¿Nos vemos a la salida del colegio a las 5?

- Vale.

- Perfecto. ¡Pues hasta luego entonces!

Usui se marchó y fue a la azotea. Se acercó al borde y miró a lo lejos. Aquí había besado a Misaki por primera vez y ahora ella estaba… ¿herida? ¿En coma? ¿Tal vez muerta?

No, ni hablar, no podía estar muerta, no podía. No ella. Imposible.

A las 5 en punto Usui ya estaba fuera desde hace quince minutos, incapaz de calmarse. Para cuando llegó Charlotte, estaba de los nervios, aunque intentó disimularlo.

- Tú me guías, Usui. Vamos a animar a nuestra enferma.

- Si… Ven, es por aquí.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

Usui se acordó de la dirección que los ladrones habían dado a Misaki la primera vez. La había memorizado perfectamente después de que la chica se lo dijera: calle Hyamoto, detrás de la gasolinera. Estaba tan solo a unas manzanas de allí.

- No, creo que no.

- ¡Genial! Pues venga, vamos.

- Hai…

Ambos echaron a andar por la calle. Charlotte estaba más que contenta por ir a ver a Misaki y Usui estaba destrozado. Incapaz de esconder su entusiasmo, Charlotte no dejó de hablar durante todo el camino, mientras que Usui se limitaba a asentir y hacer algún que otro comentario. La peor parte fue aquella en la que Charlotte empezó a contarle anécdotas sobre Misaki. Usui tenía ganas de gritarle que su novia a lo mejor estaba muerta, por su culpa, por su hermana, por la culpa del mundo entero, pero tan solo podía callarse.

Cuando ya llevaban quince minutos andando, Usui y Charlotte se pararon ante una casa negra. Las planchas de madera se habían oscurecido con el paso de tiempo y era evidente que la casa era vieja, probablemente construida hace varios siglos.

A su lado, Usui vio como Charlotte retrocedía de un paso.

- Usui, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó Charlotte temblando, pálida y aterrorizada–.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaaa!_

_1- Perdón por el retraso, vuelta a los estudios=poco tiempo libre, pero bueno, ¡aquí está el cap. 13!_

_2- ¿Qué os ha parecido? A lo mejor tiene poquilla acción, pero es que quería destacar la parte de Anko. Ahora no sé si me da pena o ganas de seguir matándola jajaja_

_3- ¿Alguna review? ¿Porfis?_


End file.
